Marked in Childhood
by tinytot
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been best friends since either one of them can remember. One day while playing in the gardens, something triggered Sesshoumaru's demon instincts and in a split second both of their worlds changed..
1. Marked in childhood

This is my first ever Fanfiction. I know it is a bit OOC but I felt it needed to be. Below are the Descriptions of everyone that will be in this story, whether it be a main character or a minor one. Some may be upset with the OOC roles. But this is my story, and this is how I want to write it. I would love feed back! No flames because really, if you don't like my story at all, then just stop reading it. The story is farther down after all the character descriptions. Sorry there are alot of them. But hopefully they will explain some things for later on in the story. Anyways, happy reading!

**ATTENTION** ---- I have rewritten parts of this story... and I'm also adding a new chapter, finally. As before if anyone has any ideas feel free to drop me a line about it.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

The Northern Lands 

Name: Kagome  
Age: 16, in human years  
Status: Princess of the North, younger sister to Souta, 'adopted' mother to Shippo  
Race: Half Panther demon, Half Miko.  
Abilities: Can transform into her panther demon form. Can manipulate elements around her to do her bidding (Water, air, earth and fire), can also make barriers and purify when needed.  
Weapons: She is a master at archery, her silver leafs she wears in her hair transform into swords  
Mate: Sesshoumaru  
Description: Kagome is actually a full panther demon with Miko powers. Since her mother is Miko, while caring Kagome her powers turned her into a full demon instead of half. Unlike her older brother, Souta, Kagome can rely on her Miko half when she needs it. She has waist long burgundy hair, Crystal blue eyes, and always has silver leaf pins on either side of her head to hold back her hair. She wears a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Has an upside down blue half moon on her forehead but no strips on the cheeks, only males have them, to show she's the princess of the Northern Lands.

Name: Souta  
Age: 18, in human years yes I am making Souta older than Kagome for this one.  
Status: Heir of the North, older brother to Kagome, adopted uncle to Shippo  
Abilities: To transform into his panther demon form. Can make clones of him self in battle to confuse his enemy.  
Weapons: A sword that is made of poison. Also carries daggers hidden on both ankles.  
Race: Half Panther demon, Half Miko  
Mate: Yura yes I know but I needed someone for him and I really didn't want to make someone up.  
Description: Souta also full panther demon due to his mother's miko powers. Unlike Kagome he can not tap into the miko side of him, so he relies on his brute demon strength. Has an upside down blue half moon on his forehead along with darker blue stripes across his cheeks to show he is royalty and prince of the Northern Lands. Wears his blue/black hair short along with a dark blue/black silk Kariginu and Sashinuk with the Northern symbol on the back.

Name: Shippo  
Age: 8, in human years

Status: Adopted child of Kagome, nephew to Souta  
Race: Full fox demon  
Abilities: Can transform into his fox demon form, Fox Fire, shape-shifting  
Weapons: Toy tops, crying mushrooms.  
Mate: Not really a mate, yet, so to speak. But he likes Kanna as a playmate.  
Description: Shippo's parents were killed in a battle when he was just 2yrs old, wandering alone in the woods he was happened upon by a 10yr old Kagome who took him in and saved him. He see's her as his mother since she is the only female who looks after him. Wear's the typical Shippo clothes. Kagome also performed a chant to mark shippo as her son by putting their family crest on his forehead.

Name: Toshikazu  
Age: Unknown, appears 40 or so in human years  
Status: Lord of the Northern Lands  
Race: Full blooded Panther demon  
Abilities: Can transform into his panther demon form. Unlike Kagome, he can just manipulate water to do his bidding.  
Weapons: A sword made of fire magic  
Mate: Jun  
Description: Loves to joke around when there is timeto do so. Don't take his look of softness for weakness. He is very powerful and a strong fighter. When he took his wife, Jun, a Miko, many other lords thought he was weak and it would bring him to his down fall. Jun as he see's it is his strength when he has none left in him. He also wears his hair short along with clothes to match Souta. He has an upside down half moon on his forehead also which is lined in a very light gold on the outside, to indicate he is the Lord of the Northern Lands

Name: Jun  
Age: Unknown, appears around 35 in human years due to the fact that she has her mates demon blood running in her...

Status: Lady on the Northern Lands  
Race: Miko/Human  
Abilities: Purification. Purifying orbs. Barriers  
Weapons: She is also a master of archery  
Mate: Toshikazu  
Description: Jun is a very strong Miko indeed. She would have to be to take a demon as a mate. She is her daughters personal trainer and is amazed day by day how much Kagome takes after her grandmother, Midoriko, the most powerful miko known to date.

The Western Lands 

Name: Sesshoumaru  
Age:19, in human years  
Status: Heir of the Western Lands, Older half brother to Inuyasha, Adopted older brother to Rin and Mirokus cousin  
Race: Full Dog demon  
Abilities: Can produce poison from his claws, can create the whip made from energy.  
Weapons: Tenseiga, the sword his father created from his right fang which can save people from death. And Toukijin, a sword he had forged from a fallen demon he found, which had the abilities to read minds.  
Mate: Kagome  
Description: The oldest son of Inutaisho, is very much down to business. He doesn't let things get to him very easily, or so it would seem. The 'Ice prince' has no time to deal with petty issues or things he see's 'beneath' himself. He would rather his father send his half-brother to deal with it. He has a soft spot for Rin, a mere human girl that once showed him kindness. He has dark secrets from his child hood which he would rather just block out...which he nearly completes until he saw her..again. Sesshoumaru wears his long silver hair down most of the time and has piercing goldish eyes. He has a purple half moon on the right side of his forehead and magenta colored strips on his cheeks to show he is the heir of the Western Lands.

Name: Inuyasha  
Age: 17  
Status: Heir of the Western Lands, Younger half brother to Sesshoumaru , Adopted older brother to Rin and Mirokus cousin  
Race: Half Dog demon, Half Human  
Abilities: Soul-Shattering Iron Claw, Blades of Blood,Wind Scar, Backlash Wave, Diamond Spear Blast  
Weapons: Tetsusaiga, the sword his father created from his left fang. His claws.  
Mate: Kikyo  
Description: Despite what he tells everyone, he really doesn't see being a 'half - demon' that big of a curse. Like his mother told him ' You are the best of both worlds' He is hot tempered and can't control his emotions when it comes to fighting. Wears his traditional red Kimono. Has the same marking as Sesshoumaru, Purple half moon on the right side of his forehead and magenta colored strips on his cheeks.

Name: Miroku  
Age: 17  
Status: Cousin to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Rin  
Race: Half dog demon, half monk  
Abilities: His wind Tunnel, Barriers  
Weapons: A Staff, scrolls  
Mate: Sango  
Description: Like Inuyasha, Miroku is also a half demon. His mother, Inutaisho's sister, had an affair with a wondering monk with a cursed hand. He is only a half demon since it was the father who had the 'spiritual' powers and not his mother. Both of his parents are dead so he was taken in by Inutaisho and his wife. Also has a purple on the right side of his forehead. No strips since he is not the heir to the Western lands.

Name: Rin  
Age: 12  
Status: Adopted by Inuyashas mother when Sesshoumaru brought her home. Younger sister to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and cousin to Miroku  
Race: Human  
Abilities: none  
Weapons: Is learning how to use swords and daggers  
Mate: has a crush on Kohaku  
Description: When Rin was only 7 she came upon a very hurt Sesshoumaru while running away from villagers. He brought her back 'home' when she wouldn't stop following him. No matter how bad of a mood anyone is in, they can't help but cheer up when around Rin. She has a big heart and is very caring a lot has to due with Izayoi's influence. Inutaisho insisted on having his crest put upon Rin's forehead to mark her as a part of his family.

Name: Inutaisho

Age: Unknown, appears 40 or so in human years  
Status: Lord of the Western Lands  
Race: Full blooded dog demon  
Abilities: Can transform into his dog demon form. Also has an energy whip, and poisonous claws  
Weapons: A sword that was forged from both of his fathers fangs.  
Mate: Izayoi  
Description: Also a down to business demon, but less serious than Sesshoumaru and knows how to have a good time. His first 'mate/wife' mother of Sesshoumaru, betrayed him and ran off with another demon. Once they were both found, he had them killed. Not to long after this He met Inuyashas mother and finally found out what Toshikazu meant all this time about human mates..meaning they weren't as weak as they seem. He has a purple half moon outlined with gold on the right side of his forehead to show he is the Lord of the West, along with magenta strips on his cheeks.

Name: Izayoi

Age: 33, in human years  
Status: Lady of the West  
Race: Human  
Abilities: none  
Weapons: daggers when needed.  
Mate: Inutaisho  
Description: One of the kindness people to know, Izayoi thinks everyone has a good side despite what they have done in life. She see's her son as a blessing and a symbol to show how much she loves Inutaisho. She has jet black hair which she wears up in a bun, light brown eyes, and a Half purple moon on the right side of her forehead that is outlined in gold to show she's the Lady of the West. Is usually in a Light blue silk kimono with white flowers on left side winding their way up.

The Eastern Lands 

Name: Kouga

Age: 18  
Status: Heir of the Eastern Lands, Mated to Ayame, Cousin to Sango and Kohaku  
Race: Full wolf demon  
Abilities: Can transform into his wolf demon form, Unusual fast speed  
Weapons: Five Lightning Fingers A weapon recently acquired in the manga they are claws and are used as such, but they only appear when Kouga needs to use them. Also has a sword at his waist.  
Mate: Ayame  
Description: Kouga is just as arrogant as Inuyasha when it comes to fighting. But he has a tendency to flee from fights he can't be bothered with or doesn't feel he can win. The only one he listens to is his mate, Ayame. Wears the usual Koga clothes. Has a green half moon on the left side of his forehead and matching strips on his cheeks.

Name: Ayame  
Age: 16  
Status: Mated to Kouga  
Race: Full wolf demon  
Abilities: transform into her wolf demon form  
Weapons: Can control leafs  
Mate: Kouga  
Description: Ayame is a blessing in discuses for Koga. The water to his fire so to say. But she is very protective of him when they are around other females, despite the race. Wears the usual Ayame clothes, bares the mating mark of the East to prove shes mated to Kouga.

Name: Sango

Age: 16  
Status: Cousin to Kouga, older sister to Kohaku  
Race: Half wolf demon, Half 'demon hunter' human.  
Abilities: Has an uncanny understanding when it comes to poisons..  
Weapons: Hiraikotsu, a sword she uses when the hiraikotsu isn't close by and also has a dagger hidden up one of her sleeves just in case.. also if you consider her a weapon, she has her fire cat Kirara.  
Mate: Miroku  
Description: Sango is very conflicted on her propose in life. Her father was a well known demon hunter and did his job very well. Until he came across her mother... his new assignment to kill. Once their eyes met, he couldn't bring himself to kill the beautiful demoness in front of him. When Sango was 13 her parents were hunted down by the rest of the Demon hunter village once they found out her father took her mother as a mate. She was taken in by her uncle, Ryoichi, along with her little brother Kohaku. Sango wears her black hair up in a high ponytail when in battle and loosely pulled back when not. She has a green half moon on the left side of her forehead.

Name: Kohaku

Age: 14  
Status: Cousin to Kouga, Little brother of Sango  
Race: Half wolf demon, Half 'demon hunter' human.  
Abilities: Also as a knack for understanding how to use poisons to help him  
Weapons: Chain sickle  
Mate: Has a crush on Rin  
Description: Unlike Sango, Kohaku likes his demon instincts more than his human ones. He enjoys rough housing with the other pack members and becomes bored when Sango tries to train him. He also has a green half moon on the left side of his forehead but no strips due to the fact that he is not the direct heir to the Eastern lands.

Name: Ryoichi

Age: Unknown, 40+ in human years  
Status: Lord of the Eastern Lands  
Race: Full blooded Wolf demon  
Abilities: Can transform into his wolf demon form  
Weapons: Carries a sword and relies on his claws most of the time  
Mate: Yayoi  
Description: Is just as cocky as Kouga, if not more. He is very sure of himself even though he is weaker than the other lords. Doesn't treat Sango or Kohaku any different then he does Kouga. He loves his sister dearly even if she took a human as a mate. Has a green half moon on the left side of his forehead which is outlined in gold to show he is the Lord of the Eastern Lands, along with the strips on his cheeks. Kouga is the spitting image of him, he also wears armor/clothes much like Kougas.

Name: Yayoi

Age: Unknown, 35 in human years  
Status: Lady of the East  
Race: Full Blooded Wolf demon  
Abilities: Can transform into her wolf demon form  
Weapons: Claws and daggers  
Mate: Ryoichi  
Description: Yayoi is rough and rowdy just like her mate. She isn't afraid to get her hands bloody if needed. She is very protective of Kouga as well as Sango and Kohaku. She has fire red hair it is common in wolf demonesses which is worn down unless she is in battle, and green eyes. Outfitted some what like Ayame. Has a green half moon on the left side of her forehead also outlined in gold to show she is the Lady of the East.

The Southern Lands 

Name: Naraku  
Age: 19, in human years  
Status: Heir of the Southern Lands, Mated to Kaguya, older brother to Kagura and Kanna  
Race: Spider demon, Full Blooded  
Abilities: To produce Shouki and Miasma at his will, Kugutsu also known as the fake puppets of himself. Also Saimyoushou his poisonous bugs  
Weapons: Barriers, Imitation and Deflection  
Mate: Kaguya  
Description: Not much is known about Naraku's mother. Naraku doesn't quiet understand what type of demon his father is also. Naraku is also quiet sure of his power and is quite until he see's fit to speak. He finds other people's pain and troubles amusing. Has the top part of his long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, has piercing red eyes.To show he is the prince of the Southern Lands he has a red right side up half moon on his forehead along with black strips on his cheeks.

Name: Kagura  
Age: 17, in human years  
Status: Princess of the South, younger sister to Naraku, older sister to Kanna  
Race: Wind demon  
Abilities: To manipulate the Wind and also transform the feathers in her hair large to make her escape if needed  
Weapons: Dance of blades, Dance of dragon and Dance of Corpses  
Mate: Hiten  
Description: Like Naraku, Kagura does not know her mother and it really doesn't bother her. She is more out spoken than her other siblings and hates being controlled by their father along with being sarcastic, secretive, and sly. She longs for independence and usually tries to sneak away at night. Wears her black hair up in a bun with her feathers tightly nested by. Has red beady eyes and dresses in her usual kimono. She has a right side up red half moon on her forehead.

Name: Kanna  
Age: 8, in human years  
Status: Princess of the South, younger sister to Naraku and Kagura  
Race: Nihility void demon  
Abilities: To suck souls into her mirror, reflect attacks through it, and also spy on people.  
Weapons: Her mirror  
Mate: likes to play with shippo  
Description: Kanna being the youngest child is usually left to fin for herself most of the time. She is quiet and very stoic and tries not to draw attention to herself. she wears her white hair down at all times with a white flower tucked behind her right ear. Like her siblings, she also has red beady eyes...must be a family trait... under her bangs she has an right side up red half moon on her forehead.

Name: Naoki  
Age: Unknown, 40+ in human years  
Status: Lord of the Southern Lands  
Race: Shape shifting demon  
Abilities: Shape shifting into anything he desires.  
Weapons: Barriers, Imitation and Deflection, seems Naraku inherited a lot from his father...  
Mate: None at the moment. Consumed his past mates.  
Description: Naoki could never settle for just one Mate. After his 'mate' would give birth to his child he would then devour her whole maker her a part of himself along with gaining what ever powers she had. He only see's his children as tools to gain what he needs or wants. He keeps many things from the other lords. He looks much like Naraku and is just as spiteful. He has a red right side up half moon on his forehead lined in Gold to show he is the king of the Southern lands along with black strips on his cheeks.

Central Lands 

Name: Kikyo  
Age: 17

Status: Possible heir to the central domain, adopted daughter of Keade, adopted sister of Kaguya, Yura and Hiten  
Race: Miko  
Abilities: Spiritual Powers, Shikigami "servants" animated by her powers created from paper and barriers  
Weapons: Archery  
Mate: Inuyasha  
Description: Kikyo was taken in by Keade when she was just a small child. Abandoned by her parents since they couldn't take care of her. Kikyo is a strong miko, but is very cold and emotionless unless it comes to children. Wears her usual red and white miko clothes, wears her hair the same. Has a light pinkfull moon in the middle of her forehead showing she is some type of heir of the central lands.

Name: Hiten  
Age: 17, in human years  
Status: Possible heir to the central domain, adopte son of Keade, adopted sister of Kaguya, Yura and Kikyo  
Race: Full Blooded Thunder Demon  
Abilities: Can summon to wheels by his feet to fly, Can create storms when he sees fit, can control lighting.  
Weapons: Raigekijin - staff with a lightning shaped blade that can project lightning balls  
Mate: Kagura  
Description: Hiten knows he is good looking and makes sure everyone around him know so. He isnt afraid to take on anyone and usually wins. He some how ended up on Keades door step after his parents passed on due to them conjuring up a storm which they couldn't control. Hiten wears his long black hair back in a braid and his usual armor. He has a light pink full moon in the middle of his forehead. How manly.

Name: Kaguya  
Age: 17  
Status: Mated to Naraku, adopted daughter of Keade, adopted sister of Kikyo, Yura and Hiten  
Race: Full blooded Moon demoness  
Abilities: To stop time, To suck attacks into her mirror and throw them back at her attacker by chanting..  
Weapons: Her mirror, also has a sword.  
Mate: Naraku  
Description: Kaguya was also abandoned by her parents because they didn't know how to control her powers. Kaguya loves to show off her beauty and power. She seems to always be competing with Yura when it comes to getting a guys attention, even though she is mated to Naraku. Much to her dismay she is now with child and is due anytime! She has long black hair mixed with aqua high lights and silver eyes. She wears a strange headband behind her bangs. Wears her usual purple kimono. Bares the mate mark of the South.

Name: Yura  
Age:16  
Status: Possible heir to the central lands, adopte daughter of Keade, adopted sister of Kaguya, Kikyo and Hiten  
Race: Full blooded Hair demoness  
Abilities: To manipulate hair to do her bidding, Can hide her soul in her comb  
Weapons: A sword called Crimson Mist  
Mate: Souta odd I know, but she needs someone to calm her feistiness  
Description: Yura usually thinks to highly of hersel and is always brushing her hair, if not someone else's. She struts around like she owns everything or everyone. She whines until she gets what she wants or just ends up taking it. She wears a skimpy black 'dress like kimono' way to short for Keades taste. She likes her black her to remain short and ties a red ribbon in it. She also has a light pink full moon in the middle of her forehead.

Name: Keade  
Age: 50 in human years  
Status: Keeper of the central lands

Race: Human/Miko  
Abilities: Spiritual Powers, Shikigami and Barriers  
Weapons: Archery  
Mate: None.  
Description: Keade is the keeper of the Central lands until she can find a strong enough male heir to take over by becoming one of her 'daughters' mates. Keade took in all three girls when they were abandons on her door step. With a very complicated chant she was able to give each girl the crest of the Central lands so that they would have a better chance of finding a noble mate.

* * *

**Marked In Childhood**

'_I just need to stay quite, hopefully he won't be able to find me_!' Thought a 9 year old Kagome while slipping into a hollow tree truck which lay not far from the Western castle.

Little did she know that Sesshoumaru had already picked up on her scent and was about 100 yards from where she was hiding.

'_So the little wench thinks she can out smart this Sesshoumaru, does she_?' This brought a slight smirk to the young lords lips as he crept closer to his prey.

Kagome pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, still trying to be as quite as she could be. '_Theres no way he can find me in here! This is the perfect spot to hide from dog boy_!' She let out a small giggle when she referred to him as 'dog boy'.

Sesshoumarus head jerked in the direction in which Kagome's scent was coming from.

'_Hmm.. She must not understand how important it is no to make any noise when hiding...Especially from this Sesshoumaru. She will soon learn her lesson though_.' He leapt in the air only to land beside the hollow tree trunk the innocent girl was hiding in. Gracefully he stepped on top of the truck and walked down to the end.

Kagomes nose twitched as she caught Sesshoumaru's scent. '_He's really close by, perhaps I should find another hiding spot before he finds me_!'

She softly crawled down to where the opening of the trunk was and peered outside to make sure it was safe to leave. No sooner had she stuck her head out, she came face to face with no other than Sesshoumaru himself!

Kagome let out an ear shattering scream and took off running through the garden. After he recovered from the deafening scream of Kagome, Sesshoumaru regained himself and took off after her at top speed.

Kagome thought she had lost him so she slowed down bit to catch her breath, only to be tackled from behind. It took a second for Kagome to register what was happening and why she felt like she was being smoothed by something heavy.

Kagome opened her eyes only to be met with piercing gold ones staring back at her.

"Sesshy!" Kagome managed to squeak out while trying to wiggle out from under him. Sesshoumaru merely snickered down at the helpless girl.

"You're attempts to escape this Sesshoumaru are useless wench" he growled as he set up some to relieve the pressure he was causing on her stomach.

"Sesshy! You cheated by smelling me out and you know it!" Scoffed Kagome as she tried to push him off of her. "I really don't think this should count since you cheated! Now let me up like a good doggy." She giggled at his shocked expression.

An odd feeling began to stir inside of Sesshoumaru's stomach as he glared down at Kagome. '_This Sesshoumaru never tolerates anyone calling him Sesshy, let alone 'dog boy or good doggy' why is she so different? How can she make me feel at peace when I'm around her? Like nothing else matters but this moment here now?_' Sesshoumaru pondered while still looking down at a giggling Kagome.

Kagome slowed down her laughing when she noticed a unfamiliar look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. '_He looks so serious when he's thinking. Oh well, nothing a little pinch can't fix!_' With out having time to think about what his reaction would be, Kagome pinched his side.

'_This Sesshoumaru should not be feeling anything for a mere female of any sort. Once again what makes her so different? How can I put up with her childish games such as the one we're playing now. She really must be.._' Sesshoumaru was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden annoying pain on his side.

He growled down at her with a quick flash of redness in his eye "You will pay for that wench." He tightened his grip on her wrist and leaned over while slightly nuzzling her neck.

"Uhmm.. Sesshoumaru.. w-what are you doing? You're kind of freaking me out here." Whispered a now panicked Kagome.

Hearing her distress he slowly set up and grinned at her. "You know this Sesshoumaru would never hurt you?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

Imitating his facial expression she softly answered. "Of course! You love me to much to do anything like hurt me!" She started her giggling again.

'_Love you to much...yes maybe I do, Kagome. No one else should be able to feel this way about you._' Not fully understanding the emotions he was now feeling or what had awoken these raw instincts which now were on the verge of taking over him, if he was older Sesshoumaru would at least have a chance of reasoning with his inner beast, but still being as young as he was, this was all too new to him.

'No other shall have her! MINE!' Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open upon hearing this voice within his head. He was not unfamiliar with his inner demon but it only spoke during training or battles. He softly gazed down at the maiden beneath him, his one and only true friend. She had always been there for him, never judged him, and truely understood him. Yes, she was his and thats how it should remain.

Letting a sly smirk form on his lips, Sesshoumaru's attentions were diverted from his Kagome too his now seemingly longer fangs. 'They grew? How is that possible?'

Sensing the confusion coming off of her friend Kagome became worried "Sesshy...? Whats wrong?"

Leaning down once again he whispered into her ear "No one Pinches this Sesshoumaru without suffering consequences!" He smirked into her neck when he felt her gasp, but this simple sound also caused what little control he had over his beast so snap and without a second thought he bit her between her neck and collarbone.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Tears slowly made their way down Kagomes eyes as Sesshoumaru licked the blood that trickled out of Kagomes fresh wound.

Sesshoumaru sat up and was surprised she wouldn't make eye contact with him. "Kagome, look at me." He said firmly. She just closed her eyes tighter and managed to spit out a simple 'Why?'.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin forcing her to turn towards him. "Kagome, please look at me." He asked almost pleading this time, slowly she opened her watery eyes to meet his.

"Why? Why did you hurt me Sesshoumaru?" He voice rising with anger with every word she spat out. "Kagome, please understand, I- I couldn't control myself. I never want you to leave me." He sounded so censer with what he was saying. He slowly traced the mark he left on her with a finger causing her to shiver at his very touch.

"This will insure that, that will never happen to us. Don't you understand? You said it yourself, I love you to much. Please accept what I have done.." He looked away only for a moment, almost shameful.

"I don't understand how you biting me will keep you close to me Sesshy! But if you say this will work, can I at least bite you so we can be even?" She said with a wide grin.

"Well, no, females are not supposed to leave their 'mark' on the males. Instead they.. no.. you'd never do that." He slowly rolled off of her with a deep sigh.

"Well what if I want to bite you! Its only fair you know! And how do you know WHAT I would or wouldn't do! You sound like my father, always making up my mind for me." Kagome said as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"All you must do to stay close to me, forever, is to drink my blood." His eye twitched waiting to hear her response.

"Uh…oh. Is that all! Well why didn't you say so! You know how much I love drinking other people's blood." She smirked sarcastically.

"Wench! This is not a joke! This Sesshoumaru would never joke about something this serious. Now are you going to do it or not! Answer!" He did not like it when he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Fine Sesshy, I'll do what you as if it will make you happy and stop being a jerk!" Kagome crawled close to his side and looked down at him. "So how do we do this?" She asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru slowly set up next to her. He sliced open one of his wrist with this sharp claws and looked at her with a smirk on his lips. "You drink it from my wrist until the wound heals, hurry though, it will not stay open for long."

Before Kagome could protest or say that she had changed her mind, he forced his wrist to her lips and pushed up slightly so she would open her mouth. Once the blood touched her tongue Kagome couldn't get enough of the taste and hungrily gulped down all she could.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he had to pry Kagome away from his wrist. Kagome felt a little dizzy from his blood fusing with hers. "Wh- What is happening to me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's world was swirling around her.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer he was roughly tossed aside by a very angry looking Demon lord. "You little bastard! What have you done to my daughter!" Roared Toshikazu as he scooped his now shaking daughter into his arms.

Inutaisho glared down at his oldest son through the slits in his eyes as Toshikazu turned on his heels and walked away with Kagome.

"You do know what this means for the both of you, right?" He said without any emotions. "Hai, I do father. I just couldn't control myself this time." For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru felt something he had never felt before, Fear.

Sesshoumaru knew that he wouldn't be allowed to see _HIS_ Kagome for a very long time now. His demon instincts took over for a brief second and he couldn't control what he had done. He has marked her for his before she or even he came of age, Sesshoumaru cursed himself for being so stupid.

Toshikazu rushed Kagome off in lighting speed to the central lands to Keades, he would not intrust his daughter to anyone else. After explaining what had happened, Toshikazu laid Kagome down on a futon. Both elders were surprised at how fast Kagomes markings and over all appearance where being to change. Wasting no time Toshikazu left the room and Keade got right to work to stop the fusing of the younglings blood.

'_I hope she understands why I must allow Keade to do this to her. Sure she will loose some of her memories, but its not like they will be lost for ever, right?_' Toshikazu cupped his forehead in his hands and let out a deep sigh.

_'How will she handle the truth when she regains everything that she has lost? I guess we all will have to wait and see on her 16th birthday, the day she will be reunited with her mate, Sesshoumaru._' Toshikazu was jerked out of deep thought when he noticed Keade coming out of the room where Kagome was.

"It has been done." Is all that she said, he replied with a simple nod of his head as he made his way back towards the Northern Lands.


	2. Getting ready for the party

Getting ready for the party

_Seven years later..._

Servants noisily ran about the Northern castle preparing for the guests to arrive. Today was Kagome's birthday and they knew Lady Jun wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect for her only daughter.

Their day had started earlier than a normal one. Servants usually get to sleep until at least 6 a.m., today was a completely different story! They were ordered to be up, dressed and to have already eaten by 4:30 am at the latest. So much was to be done today. The Lady had ordered new drapes that had to be hung, new carpets for the dining room that had to be laid out along with a ton of other small things with would take all day to complete.

Kagome on the other hand finally pried herself out of bed around 10 a.m. stretching her arms over her head she lazily yawned wide mouthed. "Hmm, I wonder why they let me sleep in so late? This is no different from my other birthdays!" She said out loud to no one.

She gracefully hopped down off her bed and made her way to her personal hot springs. '_Might as well wash up before I make my grand appearance_' She threw her clothes on a bench beside the hot spring and slid in until water engulfed her whole body.

"I don't understand why they had to invite EVERYONE to my party. My close friends I understand.. But all of the other royal families? COME ON!" She slapped at the water out of frustration. Noticing her fingers were now becoming pruned from being in the water longer than she has intended to be, she let out a drawn out sigh and retreated from the hot springs to get dressed.

Slowly she made her way about the castle and couldn't believe how rushed everyone looked. The chefs were busy cooking away for the feast that was to take place later in the evening, gardeners were busy planting a variety of new flowers, roses, tulips, lilies, all of Lady Kagome's favorites. Maids were running about making sure that every thing was arranged perfectly, Butlers were dusting anything in site.

'_Mom and dad always did push everyone to their limits when the other families were going to be here.. They must be glad this doesn't happen often_.' Careful not to interrupt one of the servants Kagome made her way down to her fathers study.

"Well its about damn time! I was beginning to wonder if they were going to let you sleep the day away!" Smirked Souta as he leapt out of his chair to stand next to his sister.

"Yes well this is MY day not yours so don't worry about what I do with it!" She smacked him upside his head before darting over to where her mother and father were sitting drinking their morning tea.

"You two never stop do you?" Toshikazu asked without even looking up from the papers he was reading.

"Toshi! Leave them alone, they are still children after all. Let them have their fun while they still can." Replied a cheerful sounding Jun.

"Kagome dear, what do you have planned for the day?" Kagome looked at her mother in surprise.

"You are actually going to let me do something I want to do today?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. We have the whole day planned for you already, I just was asking out of courtesy." Jun's lips slightly curled before she took a sip of her tea.

This did not go unnoticed by Kagome as she stormed out of the study angrily. _'They think they are soo funny controlling every thing they can, like toying with my life is some kind of sick game_.' Kagome continued with her rampage until she found herself out in the gardens looking down on what looked like a small red blob running all over the place.

"Shippo leave the poor gardeners alone! They are only doing their job!" Kagome managed to say between giggles as she watched Shippo run after a few gardeners while practicing his fox fire all to close to them.

"KAGOME!" Yelled the small kit as he skidded to a halt and made his way to her. "I thought you were going to sleep all day and had forgotten about me!" Shippo pouted as Kagome leaded down to pick him up.

"How could I forget about the only little man in my life?" She winked at him and he giggled in response.

"You know you should really stop using the servants as your practice targets, Shippo. Good help is hard to find and loyal help is even rarer." Kagome looked down at the small kit in her arms.

"Yes I know, but its just to funny watching them run about the way they do. Humans just look funny running." Shippo said with a toothy grin.

Laughing Kagome set Shippo down and patted the top of his head. "How about we go inside now? I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day. Whatcha say kiddo?" She said as she already started to make her way back inside of the castle.

Shippo let out a small squeal which must have been out of agreement to what Kagome had said as he quickly followed his mother down the hallways which lead to the royal kitchen.

"FATTHHHERR!" Roared an angry hanyou as he stormed through the dining room doors. "What the hell is the meaning of this? Why are you dragging ALL of us to this wench's party?" Inuyasha said while clenching his fists together.

"Inu-honey, settle down. You know as well as any other that the 16th birthday of any royal family member is a special one and all royal blood lines _MUST_ make an appearance. Even if they do not wish too." Izayoi stated trying to calm down her hot tempered son.

"Besides, we did the same for your 16th not so long ago. Now just please run along and pack what you will be needing for a few days and try not to cause your father any headaches today." Izayoi turned back to her plate and started picking at it.

Inuyasha let out a 'feh' as he made his way back out of the dining room. "My, my. We sure aren't a morning person are we?" Chuckled a dark figure leaning against a hallway wall.

"Monk, if you know what's good for you this morning then it'd be best if you shut your damn mouth NOW!" Inuyasha pushed past him as a hand grabbed his upper arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Get off me!" Inuyasha twirled around and flexed his claws. "Although, I do need to work off some of my frustrations.. heh."

"Now, now Inuyasha. Must you always think so violently? Besides you really shouldn't be so stubborn about going to Lady Kagome's party.. There is an upside to this you know.." Miroku stated as he put his hands up defensively.

"You better start talking now Monk! If not I'm going to turn you into my own personal scratching post." Inuyasha smirked as he moved closer to his cousin.

"Well your mother did say that all royal blood's must attend this party did she not?" Miroku blurted out.

"Feh! So? What's your point?" Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently.

"So my point is, my dimwitted friend is that your Kikyo will be there as well as my beloved Sango." Miroku now had an evil smirk on his face that Inuyasha knew all too well.

"Whatever! Lets just go finish packing so we don't upset his Majesty!" With that Inuyasha took off towards his room

Miroku just chuckled lightly to himself. "When ever Kikyo is involved in anything, Inuyasha leaps in without a second thought."

On the other side of the castle somebody else was thinking about the party as well.

_Why am I so nervous about seeing her this time? Its not like we haven't seen each other some what these past seven years..'_ Sesshoumaru gazed down out of his balcony looking at Rin pick flowers like she always did.

'_It still seems like yesterday everything happened. One of the only two females I have ever loved was taken away from this Sesshoumaru. No tears were shed from these eyes even when my mother was killed. How can I still ache from that night so long ago? It was only in fairness that they wiped Kagome's memories of that day and left mine for me to suffer the consequences of what I did. Even if I was a mere boy that went off of instincts he could not control_.'

Sesshoumarus mind slowly started to wonder back to the very day he wished he could just forget..

_Flashback to seven years ago_

Toshikazu some how made his way back to the Western castle and began his search for the Lord which owned it. To his surprise neither Inutaisho nor Sesshoumaru had moved an inch from the garden where he had left them both after he had rushed off with Kagome. Pushing back all urges he had to rip apart the 12 year old demon for what he had done to his only daughter, he reminded himself that he was after all a 12 year old demon who had not fully taken control of his instincts. Toshikazu slowly made his way over to where the Lords of the Western Lands stood, trying to muster up something to say but found nothing in his suppressed rage.

Before Toshikazu or Inutaisho could say a word to the young demon lord, Sesshoumaru for the first _and_ last time in his life sank to his knees

"This Sesshoumaru is truly sorry for his actions of today. I shall take responsibilities for what was done and shall not question what the punishment shall be." Sesshoumaru knelt before the two older demon lords for what seemed like a life time before Toshikazu finally spoke.

"Sesshoumaru, rise. It is beneath any royal blood to grovel at another's feet for a matter such as this." Sesshoumaru was some what shocked by what he had just heard, but slowly rose to his feet and looked Toshikazu directly in the eyes without any hesitation.

"Make no mistake about it, what you have done tonight will not go without punishment. I have taken my daughter to see Lady Keade, I had her suppress Kagome's memory of what happened here tonight between you two. And all - if any 'mate like' feeling she could have developed for you. Though I can not remove the mark you left on her neck, I can keep her from truly knowing what it is until she has come of age."

Toshikazu paused for a moment trying to get a read on what was going through the young demons mind. Before Sesshoumaru could say a thing, Toshikazu raised his hand up to stop him.

"In seven years on Kagome's birthday, when she is again reunited with you she will learn of what happened here tonight. There is no telling how she will handle it. But knowing Kagome she will survive, she is a very strong willed girl. You will be able to see her in the coming years, but you are not to be alone with her at anytime! Under no circumstances are you to tell her anything about you two. Your punishment for allowing this to happen is to never forget what you are feeling at this very moment until you are once again with Kagome. You can try to push theses feelings in the back of your mind as far as you can, but they will always be there beneath the surface." With that being said Inutaisho gave Toshikazu a small nod of his head and stepped closer to his oldest son.

"Do not for a moment think we are entirely disappointed with you my son. We have all known ever since Kagome was born that you two were meant to be together. Midoriko herself said there was no mistake about it. You must understand how this will effect both of you, mentally, physically and emotionally. Not being able to see one another is going to be the hardest thing that you will have to deal with. She will not understand what it is that she is feeling so she will probably have as hard of a time as you. You will be able to feel what she does but just know that we will be here for you if needed. But it has to be done this way Sesshoumaru. The next seven years will be hell for you. There's no doubt in any of our minds." Inutaisho gave a small and quick grin to his son before retreating for the castle followed closely by Toshikazu.

Both lords left the younger demon alone to think over and take in everything that was just said.

'_Oh kami! I'm so sorry Kagome. If only I could have resisted until it was the right time.. I will make up for hurting you. I promise_.' Sesshoumaru once again felt an unfamiliar feeling stir inside of him.. it wasn't fear, but a deep longing just to be near her.

_End Flashback_

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly as if he was trying to throw out everything that has just reappeared in his mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Look at what I have made for you!" Rin ran full speed at him wrapping her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru let out a low grunt as she colided into him.

"Rin, hasn't This Sesshoumaru told you before to knock before entering into his chambers?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the small child.

Rin gave him a look like he was out of his mind. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was knocking on your door and you didn't answer her! So I let myself in to make sure you were ok."

She then motioned for him to lean down closer to her. He did so if only to amuse her. She placed a perfectly made circle of flowers on his head and giggled when he realized what she had just done.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wear such things on his head." He started to remove the annoying ring from his head.

"PLLLLEEEASSEE Sesshoumaru-sama! It will make Rin ever so happy!" She pushed out her bottom lip looking up at him.

"Plus Okaa-san asked me to come get you. We're leaving for the Northern castle! Rin is happy she will see her friends again once we get there! Plus Kagome-chan said she would let me pick pretty flowers in their garden next time!" With that the hyper active pre-teen bounced of the room to look for the rest of the family.

Sesshourmaru growled at hearing 'her' name but pushed it aside as he slowly followed behind a bouncing Rin.

"Well its about time the all mighty Fluffy decided to grace us with his presence! Oh look he even has a flower hat to match!" Inuyasha barked while rolling his eyes at his older half brother.

"You will do to hold your tongue half-breed. This Sesshoumaru has no patients for petty babble from one such as yourself."

Sesshoumaru pushed past both Inuyasha and Miroku to make his way to where his father was waiting besides their flying cloud.

"Ah! I see my oldest is finally ready. Good, now that we are all here lets get going. Izayoi and Rin are already seated on the cloud so now you three get your asses in gear before I do it for you!"

Inutaisho leapt up and landed beside his waiting lady and quickly sent his offspring and their cousin a glare that showed he was indeed not joking around.

The three teens slowly and unwillingly followed suit and got situated on the magic flying cloud as it slowly started to move up and go in the direction of the Northern Castle.. and Kagome.

Kagome and Shippo were still sitting at the dining table picking at a very late breakfast when a servant came in the room to announce that she already had visitors arriving.

'_I really hope its someone worth seeing!_' She thought to herself. "Fine, send who ever it is in please." She watched the door carefully and about fell out of her chair from excitement when she saw who it was.

"SANGO-CHAN!" Kagome leapt out of her chair and rushed over to hug her best friend. It was all Sango could do to catch her breath as Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Heh! I'm happy to see you too Kagome! But you will soon be arranging my funeral if you don't release you grip on me!" Kagome gasped as she realized she was squeezing Sango rather hard.

"Sorry about that, I'm just happy to see you! I'm so glad you got here before anyone else!" Sango laughed at her friends remark and made her way over to the table where Shippo was still eating.

"How you doin' kiddo?" Sango asked as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm waiting for more kids to get here so I will have someone to play with besides the gardeners!" Shippo said between bites.

Sango sent Kagome a questioning look. "Oh, Shippo has been practicing his fox fire on the gardeners this morning." Sango just nodded as she understood what happened.

"Sooo, its about time you joined the rest of us by growing up Kagome." Sango stated as she winked at her. K

agome could feel a slight heat in her cheeks as she began to blush. "Sango I get enough ridicule from my brother. I don't need anymore from you or anyone else!" Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air acting upset.

"Oh drop the act, you know I was kidding. Besides shouldn't you be getting ready? Others will arrive soon and we can't have them seeing you under dressed can we now?" With that Sango grabbed Kagomes hand and rushed off towards Kagomes chambers.

"I know as well as you do, you didn't drag me into my room to get me 'properly dressed' now what's up?" Kagome plopped down on her bed waiting to hear Sango's response.

"Yeah, you know me to well. I hate it when you do that Kags! Its just that, well..." Suddenly the ceiling became intrusting to Sango.

"Oh come on! Its just ME. You know you can tell me anything! You're acting like you are nervous about MY party for kami's sake, what's wrong? What do you have to be..." Kagome stopped mid sentence.

She realized what it was Sango was so nervous about. A huge grin made its way across Kagomes lips before she started laughing so hard she almost fell off of her bed.

"Y-y-you are n-nervous about s-s-eeing him, aren-n't you!" Kagome stuttered over her words as she held her stomach still laughing.

"Well I see that you are not going to be any help to me! I will be leaving now since you find this amusing!" Sango turned on her heels and made her way to the door.

"Would you knock it off and come back over here, kami you're moody when it comes to Mikoru." Kagome patted the bed next to her. Sango complied at Kagomes request and plopped down beside her. "Kami, you really have it bad don't you?"

Before Sango could answer there was a light knock at the door. At the same time Both of them yelled a loud "ENTER!" and immediately started giggling at each other.

To their surprise instead of servants coming to tell them an order from a parent there creeping around the large wooden door was Ayame, Kikyo, Kaguya and Yura.

"You two didn't start a party without us now did you?" Winked a grinning Yura. Kagome took this opportunity to throw a pillow at her face.

"As you can see, my brother is not in here. What do you want?" Kagome grabbed another pillow getting ready to attack.

"Oh settle down honey. We just came to wish the birthday girl luck with her party tonight. You're going to need it!" Without notice Yura through the pillow back at Kagome making her loose balance and fall off her bed.

All Kagome could make out was five different laughs and she knew they were directed at her. "So that's how all of you are going to be is it! Well its on now!" Kagome ran about the room hitting the person closest to her at the time. Which soon lead to the other girls joining in and feathers flying about the room like snow.

Little did they know that behind the bedroom door stood five adults with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Jun sighed "Aah, to be young and care free again! Lets just let them be for now, at least until the rest of the families arrive. Let them have their fun while they can."

The others just nodded their heads and made their way to the formal living area.

No sooner had they made it into the living area did a servant come in to announce that both the Western and Southern families had finally arrived and would be at the castle in moments.

Toshikazu nodded and dismissed the servant. Not wanting to be rude toward their arriving guests the Northern Lord and Lady found their way outside of the castle entree just in time to witness Inuyasha being pushed off of a cloud by Sesshoumaru only to fall face down into the ground.

There were only low snickers which came from some lords and ladies who quickly calmed themselves.

Jun gracefully walked down to greet her life long friends. "Izayoi! Inutaisho! So lovely to see you both again." Jun hugged them both then stepped back to bow before Naoki.

"Kanna honey, Shippo is in his room playing if you want to go play. The girls are up in Kagomes room and well Souta is most likely in the dojo along with Kouga if you guys don't want to hang out with us old folks." Jun winked at the children before walking back into the castle.

As soon as the adults where out of site everyone took off in search of either Kagome, Souta or Shippo.


	3. Chaos in the dining room

**Chaos in the dining room**

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty! You're not scared of a big bad wolf now, are you?" Chuckled Kouga as he circled the dojo looking for Souta. Without warning Souta emerged from his hiding spot only to bring down a cane sword inches from Kougas head.

Thanks to Kougas excellent hearing he was able to dodge the attack if only by a hair. "Now who's scared?" Souta spat out with a hint of sarcasm. Both boys ran at each other with their cane swords, dodging, flipping and cursing one another until they both caught wind of new scents in the air.

"You know Kouga; you should really ditch the kitten and take on a real opponent." Inuyasha moved his hand over the tetsusaiga ready to draw.

"As soon as I find one I'll be sure to let you know mutt-face." Kouga continued to spar with Souta intentionally ignoring Inuyasha.

"OI! Get down here and call me that to my face ya mangy wolf!" As if on cue Kouga turned his attacks in the direction of Inuyasha.

The rest of the on lookers in the room just shook their heads and made their way to a near by bench. They were all too familiar with Inuyasha and Kougas petty rivalry. Why? No one really knew, they have learned by now to just stay clear of the two when they came in contact with each other.

"So, Hiten, since you are here I'm going to take a guess that Yura is too?" Souta stated more than asked.

"Well now aren't we an observant one? She's most likely off with your sister and their giggling friends." Hiten spat out.

Their attention was then focused back to the platform when a loud 'BASTARD!' was yelled through out the dojo.

"Those two are the most undisciplined fighters this Sesshoumaru has ever laid his eyes upon." Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

The girls almost had all the feathers picked up by the time that Kagura made her appearance. "You know you really missed out on the fun Kagura!" Kikyo flicked a few loose feathers her way.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want to clean up the after effects of your so called 'fun'." Kagura smirked and sat down next Kaguya.

"Has my brother been acting any better by any chance?" Kaguya only shrugged her shoulders.

"He's arrogant, selfish and power hungry. Why in the world would I want to change that? That's what attracted me to him the first place!" She smiled at Kagura as she ran a hand over her swelling stomach.

Being the curious one that she is, Kagome slid over next to Kaguya "Aren't you afraid he will become jealous once the baby is born? Or even worse threatened by it...?"

Kaguya merly laughed at the innocent question and shook her head. "No, not at all. Naraku may seem evil on the outside, but I'm quiet sure he will bring no harm to his child. Its a part of him as much as it is me."

Ayame patted Kagome on the back and spoke up. "Now all we have to do is find ole' Kags here a man!"

Everyone snickered at the idea of Kagome with a guy. "And what is so funny! Also I don't need anyone to 'find' me a man! I am more than capable of doing this on my own." Kagome tried to ignore the fact that her friends were now laughing uncontrollably at her last statement.

"Sure you can Kags, that's why everyone has one and you don't, ne?" Kikyo spoke up as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh come on now girls. Leave the princess alone! Maybe she just hasn't found someone who can put up with her poor fashion sense."

"And you think my brother is an exception Yura! Unlike the rest of you I have more important things to do than be gaga over a guy. Now shut up and drop it!" Kagome walked over to her closet and hoped no one caught the sadness in her voice.

Sango looked back at the other girls with annoyance and then quickly followed after Kagome. "Don't listen to them Kags they just don't know when enough is enough. They didn't mean anything by it."

Kagome leaned against her friends shoulder. "I know, but they are right you know, why am I the only one that hasn't found anybody? Its like every time I meet a nice guy they run away like they are scared by something." Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well no need to worry about such things now! Its time to get ready for my party!" Sango was always amazed how Kagome could change moods so quickly.

Smiling at her friend she nodded her head in agreement and went to inform the other girls to get ready as well.

In the dining room around a large table sat eight adults in deep conversation. Toshikazu rubbed his temple in annoyance from the currant topic that was being carried on between the now very serious lords and ladies.

"Are you sure they are ready for this huge of a step Lady Izayoi? Lady Jun?" Curiosity always did get the best of Lady Yayoi.

"Even if they are not. There is nothing that can be done to stop this from happening. They both deserve to be happy and live a life without suffering like the last seven years." Jun glanced over at Izayoi in agreement.

"Sesshoumaru hasn't seen Kagome in almost a year because of his training. How do you think he will react, Inutaisho?" Jun noticed by the look on the demon lords' face he was unsure himself how his oldest son would react.

"Knowing Sesshoumaru, he will not let his emotions get the best of him. Even though all of us here at this table know how deeply he cares for Kagome. I am not sure of how it will affect him once he is finally with her. But the thing I can assure you of, is he will not bring harm to her." Inutaisho spoke with sincere words with he know would easy the minds of both his mate and Jun.

Jun pursed her lips out a bit. "I just hope everything goes smoothly for them." Toshikazu couldn't keep himself from laughing which caused the others to look at him like he had gone mad.

"I'm sorry my dear but nothing goes 'smoothly' when every _your_ daughter is involved!" Toshikazu continued with his deep laugh until his sides hurt. Jun knew he was right but wasn't about to let him know that.

A servant made his way into the dining room a bit un-nerved by the laughing demon lord. "My Lord, the evening lunch has been prepared. When would you like it to be served?" The servant kept his head bowed while waiting for a response.

Seeing that her mate was still trying to catch his breath from something which to her wasn't all that amusing Jun spoke up.

"Please have someone inform the children that they are needed in the dining room for lunch with the families. After they have all arrived only then will the food be brought in." The servant bowed and dismissed himself to go follow the orders that his lady had given him.

After the servants had delivered the messages, everyone but Kagome and Souta found their way to the dining hall. This immediately sent up red warning flags in both of Toshikazu's and Jun's minds.

"Sango-chan, have you seen Kagome?" Sango quickly replied. "Hai. She was still in her room getting ready when the rest of us left. She said she would be here when she was done." Pleased with the answer Jun smiled and patiently waited for her offspring to arrive.

Everyone quietly made small talk to one another while trying to ignore their growling stomachs. All talking stopped when it was interrupted by a loud scream which was followed by Souta bursting though the dining hall's doors running full speed.

"YOU JACKASS! GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled a very angry Kagome. Souta now grinning, dashed on the other side of the grand table farthest away from were Kagome stood.

"Would you like me to continue reading out of your secret book, my dear sister?" Souta tauntingly held up a little pink book.

Horrified Kagome looked at his in disbelief. "Y-you wouldn't dare! Give it back to me! You have no right!" Becoming angry with her brothers actions Kagome reached up her sleeve and pulled out a hidden dagger and threw it at him.

Souta clicked his tongue as he looked back at the dagger that has missed his head by inches ended up imbedded in a wooden column behind him.

"Temper, temper little sister. There isn't anything in here that you would be embarrassed about, or do you?" now smirking from ear to ear Souta opened the book and started to read.

Kagome took one of her silver leaves out of her hair and willed it to transform into a sword then leapt into the air charging her brother.

Souta cleared his voice which caught the attention of some "Sango looked wonderful at Inuyasha's 16th birthday party! I don't understand why Miroku _still_ has yet to just ask her out! Everyone knows they have the hots for one another they should just get it over with already!" Souta grinned as he spotted the redness of Sango's cheeks.

"Asshole!" Kagome swung at him only to make contact with air.

"But on the other hand if those two get together then I'll be the out cast of the group! Well, it's not entirely true, Sesshoumaru doesn't have anyone, well that I know of. Ha! Maybe we can get together. Oh please, who am I kidding? Me with the Ice prince? Yeah right, when hell freezes over." Souta leapt over to were Inuyashas family was sitting and started to read again.

Sesshoumaru subconsciously looked at Kagome then back to Souta as his words once again found their way to his ears.

"I'm not sure what happened between us we used to be so close. Oh well after Inuyashas party Okaa-san said I wouldn't be seeing them for at least a year! I'm kind of relived at this news, I feel so weird when I'm around him. On the other hand something is tugging at my heart; it's almost a feeling of sadness that he will be gone for so long. "Souta glanced up when he heard a loud 'thud' sound.

Eight sets of eyes were now studying Sesshoumarus facial expression as what he had just heard slowly set in. This went unnoticed by all but the other staring adults.

Kagome was now standing on top of the dining table seething with anger.

Before anyone could react Kagome leapt over Inuyasha, kicking him in the head as she passed, and took another swing at Souta. Souta then dropped the book he was holding so he himself could draw his sword, no sooner had he done so metal hit metal.

Kagome was inches away from her brothers' face, redness flashed over her eyes treating to take over her.

Souta pushed her off of him and took a fighting stands. "Oh come on Kags! I was just joking around! Nothing to get bitchy over."

"Joking? Bitchy!" Before Kagome could charge at her brother again clapping came in the direction of their father. "Lords and Ladies I would like to introduce my two, most uncivilized, and children."

This brought everyone's attention once again back to Kagome and Souta who were now blushing when they realized something they hadn't before. EVERYONE was in the dining room. Seeing this and knowing everyone had heard what Souta had read caused Kagomes eyes to water.

There was a slight cough heard when a servant entered the room completely unaware of what had transpired only a few moments earlier. "Are you ready for the lunch to be served my lord?" he asked.

"Yes send in the food." With a flick of his wrist he dismissed the servant. "I trust that the entertainment is over?" Toshikazu raised an eyebrow at his children.

With out saying a word both nodded and took their seats. Souta sat next to Yura and Kagome who wanted nothing more than run and hide from everyone sat next to Sango.

While the food was being arranged before them Jun took this opportunity to speak up.

"I will not expect what just happened to do so again. Especially at the party tonight. I do how ever expect all you young ones to be ready on time. You are to act respectful to all who will be attending. We have invited the head leaders of near by villages as well as other highly respected 'human' figured to Kagomes party." She paused for a moment to make sure she had their attention.

"If you all are on your best behavior, you may leave the party early to go outside away from the adults to do whatever. This will only be rewarded if nothing goes wrong! Do you all understand me?" They all just nodded their heads and began to fix their plates.

'Geeez Kagomes mom can be mean when needed to be.' Inuyasha gulped as he brought his attention back to the food before him when Inuyashas eyes about popped out of his head. "RAMEN!" was all that needed to be said.

Sesshoumaru was off in his own little world going over what Kagome had written in her 'secrets book'. '_Does she really see this Sesshoumaru as an Ice prince? In a way, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one suffering from the space that has grown between us. Hopefully after tonight that void will be filled_.'

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at his thoughts before being brought back into reality from the slurping sounds his little brother was making and the snickering sounds which could be heard in all directions.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and rolled his nose in disgust at the site before him.

'Why does he keep glancing at me like that? It's freaking me out! Although it's nice to be noticed once in awhile. He's probably just doing it out of pity because of what I wrote.' Kagome shook the thoughts out of head and brought her attention back to Sesshoumaru was now starting down at her.

Kagome could feel her cheeks beginning to blush again and prayed no one around her would notice. Everyone else was too wrapped up in conversation, everyone but Sesshoumaru that is.

The blush that was quickly spreading across Kagomes cheeks did not go unnoticed by him.

The corners of his mouth began to curl up slightly. '_At least now I know I still have some kind of effect on her. Tonight should prove to be very interesting indeed_.'

'_There he goes again with that freaky look on his face! If I remember correctly that look can only lead to trouble. What the hell is he planning_?' Kagomes heart began to pick up its pace and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Kagome-chan are you feeling alright?" Sango asked when she noticed small sweat drops forming on her friends' forehead.

"Hai, I'm fine don't worry about me. I think I need some fresh air though. May I be excused?" without waiting for an answer Kagome was make her way out of the dining hall and toward her room.

Without understanding why, Sesshoumaru slowly stood and started after Kagome. As soon as she had left from his sight he himself had an ocean of emotions wash over him for reasons he could not explain.

"Well what do you think lit a fire under his ass?" Inuyasha said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Hmpf! Stop worrying with them and pay attention to me! You aren't even listening to what I'm saying!" Whined a high pitched Kikyo. Inuyasha flatted his ears against his head at the sound of her voice.

"I agree with Inuyasha, I don't think Sesshoumaru was the best choice for checking in on Kagome." Sango started to rise from her seat but was stopped when a deep voice spoke up.

"No one is going anywhere. I'm sure Kagome will be fine and no one said anything about Sesshoumaru going to check on her. Now please continue eating before the food gets cold." Toshikazu gave a knowing glace to the other adults before turning his attention back to his food.

Kagome leaned forward on her balcony still trying to calm herself. '_What the hell just happened? Nothing about this day feels right to me and it's suppose to be a good day_!' She was too caught up starting off into nothingness for her to realize someone was stand directly behind her.

Kagome suddenly felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Her instincts was yelling at her to turn around and find who was doing this but she was stopped by a husky whisper in her ear.

"My business here will not take long just listen carefully. Don't be afraid of these feelings that you are experiencing. They have always been within you, they are just choosing now to show themselves. I know you have questions, and soon I will be able to answer them all when the time is right."

Kagome let out the breath that she didn't notice she was holding as she felt soft lips brush against her cheek. Without a word the figure behind her was gone. Kagome suddenly felt a burning sensation on her neck and quickly moved her hand up to rub the spot which the heat was radiating from. Unknown to Kagome her 'scar' was glowing a bright red beneath her touch.


	4. Annoying guests and the after party

**Annoying guests and the after party**

"Are you guys trying to make me look like a floozy!" Kagome swatted away the hands which were coming towards her face to apply more make up or to put most twists in her hair.

Yura tilted her head to the side "Can you blame us honey? Your face is so plain! And that hair of yours is screaming for help!"

Kagome has waited for this night to come all her life, and now that it was here she wished it was over with.

'This is starting to become more trouble than its worth.' She looked over at Sango with pleading eyes.

Sango got the hint her friend was sending her "Don't you think you guy have 'helped' her enough? Go work on yourselves for awhile."

Kagome mouthed a 'thank you' and started to remove almost all of the stuff her friends had so generously put on her face. Kagome always thought natural beauty was better than fake. This is was one of the things that set her apart from her friends. She had tried to be like them once, and only once. Kagomes mind slowly started to wander back to that day...

_Flashback_

"Hey guys! What do you think?" six heads slowly turned into the direction of the squeaky voice. As the figure got closer to her friends she got a reaction that she didn't think was possible. They were laughing at her, but why?

"What in the world happened to you? Please tell me that you dressed yourself in the dark and not that way on purpose!" Kikyo said between laughs.

"Oh come now Kikyo, you know that green eye shadow, red lip cream and blue kimonos are all the rage!" Kikyo fell over laughing even harder in response to Kaguya's statement.

"Kagome honey, next time you feel the need to do a make over on yourself, do all of our eyes a favor and ask for our help. Now come on lets get you cleaned up." Yura researched her hand for Kagomes only for it to be slapped away.

"I thought you guys were my friends…" Kagome said in nothing more than a whisper. She looked at them all with tears in her eyes.

"I can understand, or even expect this from Kikyo, Kaguya, Kagura and Yura, but you Sango?" Trying to stop the tears from falling Kagome turned and started to run, she didn't know where too, but any place was better than this.

By the time Kagome had stopped running she found herself standing in front of a lake unsure of where she was, she knew she had not gone outside of the castle walls. She all but threw herself on the ground and started to splash her face with water trying to wash off everything including the embarrassment. She thought she could never show her face in front of anyone ever again, that is until_ he_ showed up.

_End flashback_

"Hm, no wonder I hate birthday parties. Something always goes wrong, that incident happened at his 16th party just three years ago. Oh well what's done is done." Kagome said out loud to no one particular.

"You know Kags, if people see you talking to yourself, they will start to wonder." Sango playfully told her friend.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself Sango. Now let's go show our faces at this shindig and get this over with!" Kagome nodded at her friends and started out her chamber doors.

As soon as the giggling teens walked through the dance hall doors the room fell silent and all eyes were now on them.

Toshikazu motioned for his daughter to come over to him. Kagome gulped and started walking through the crowd of people up to where her parents were standing.

"Quiet please! Now that the guest of honor has finally arrived this party can now begin!" The crowd before her started to clap when the words of her father reached their ears.

Toshikazu lead Kagome down into the middle of the room, upon hearing the music start everyone made room for the father - daughter pair to begin the ritual first dance.

Kagome spent the next three hours shuffled between male's young and old who wanted 'the honor' of dancing with her. The later the night got the more they reeked of booze. Kagome couldn't help but think of a certain young lord every time another guy asked her to dance.

She felt a light tap on her right shoulder which snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning around her eyes widened as she looked deep into a pair of golden ones.

Sessoumaru had gotten permission from his parents as well as Kagomes' to have a dance with her. Knowing he could control his youkia for a bit longer they didn't see a problem with it.

Pleased with her reaction of surprise he softly asked "May this Sesshoumaru have this dance milady?"

When his words reached her ears Kagome gulped ever so slightly, but enough for him to notice and nodded her head and spoke "Y-yes.. That Sesshoumaru may."

Smiling a rare smile of his, Sesshoumaru gently pulled her closer to his body and gracefully lead her around the ball room floor.

The way the two's eyes never left each other caused people to start whispering to one another with curiosity. Two Lords looked upon their off spring with proud smiles plastered on their faces, both wishing the best for them.

'_Why does being this close to him feel so right? I don't want this to end..._' Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind Kagome tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru could feel the confused emotions radiate off of Kagome, he pulled her closer into him, if it was possible to do so. '_Soon Koi...soon_.'

As much as she didn't want too Jun made her way down to the dancing teens to let Kagome know it was time to open her gifts, as she did so she noticed a low growl come from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome apparently did not seem to hear the growl, even if she had Jun doubted her daughter would have known the meaning behind it. Sesshoumarus' youkia was not pleased with the interruption between him and his mate to be, not please at all.

Reluctantly Sesshoumaru released his hold on Kagome, glaring at Jun he excused himself and left the ballroom.

Looking at her mother with confusion of what just transpired Kagome walked over to where all of her gifts where placed. None of them really caught her eye, they were mostly common gifts for one such as her. Gold and silver jewelry, gems, the best silk kimonos and other fine rarities.

"Kagome, honey, there is one more that I seemed to have missed when gathering the other presents." Jun placed a perfectly wrapped box into her daughters hands.

Unnoticed by anyone but the two females, Jun squeezed Kagomes hand ever so slightly when the gift changed hands. Looking at her mother puzzled Kagome carefully started to unwrap the mystery which now lay in her palm.

Breath taking was all she could think, simply breath taking. It wasn't anything that screamed expensive, even though she sure it cost who ever gave it to her a pretty penny. Its beauty and simplicity spoke for itself, in a way it was much like she was.

Izayoi placed a hand on Kagomes shoulder as she glanced to see what had left the teen breathless, a tear fell, only leaving behind a trail down a creamy white cheek. In the box was something she had thought was lost, Izayoi herself had never seen it in person, but had been told of this necklace by Inutaisho. '_It was hers..._'

Inutaisho sensed his mates sudden sadness and excused himself from the other lords, making his way up to the three females. His smile slowly faded as he saw what had upset his mate so. "Karisuta..."

Kagome snapped out of the trance she had been in when she saw the necklace being lifted out of the box. "May I place it on you Milady?" Receiving a small nod Inutaisho carefully removed the jewlery from the case and placed it around Kagomes neck.

"It suits you nicely Kagome, wear it proudly and never let it leave your sight. You must mean a great deal to who ever gave you this." Inutaisho simply winked at the young teen before offering his arm to his mate so they could rejoin the other Lords and Ladies.

Kagome was left with a look of wonder on her face but was soon brought out of her trance when she sensed her mother growing near once more.

Jun leaned down close to her daughters' ear "While your father is off talking to the other lords why don't you and the rest of the young ones go outside for awhile? We adults will probably spend the rest of the night talking about politics and what have you. I'm sure all of you will go unnoticed. Now run along and change out of these clothes, I'll have someone inform the rest of them of what's going on."

Kagome gave her mother a quick hug before dashing off to go change.

Out back behind the Northern castle a small group of teenagers slowly started to form. "Alright time to get the REAL party started!" Souta yelled as wrapped his arms around Yuras waist.

"Well it's about damn time! Thought I was going to die of boredom in there. Hey monk, whip out that surprise you brought with ya." Inuyasha plopped down pulling Kikyo with him.

"Shouldn't't we wait until lady Kagome is here? It is her present after all.." Miroku said while digging in a bag which was next to him.

"Feh! It could take her all night to get her ass in gear. Now hand me that damn bottle!" Inuyasha all but snatched a bottle of sake out of Mirokus hand.

"You will do well to silence yourself little brother. And learn some manners while you're at it." Sesshoumaru simply walked past his brother and stared off into the woods in front of him.

"Where the hell have you been all this time? The Ice Prince too good for us?" Inuyasha took a swig of sake before passing the bottle to Hiten.

"Not that it is any concern of yours, but I had a small matter that needed to be attended too.."

Kagome was surprised to see a small paper wrapped package lying on her bed when she arrived in her room. Curiously she walked over and undid it gently, careful of what could have been wrapped beneath it. She let out a gasp as she laid out one of the most beautiful silk kimono she's ever seen. It was a deep purple with silver stars placed around in no order at all. She slowly traced one with her finger wondering who had given her this.

She quickly stripped herself of her current clothes and put on her new kimono. It was a bit shorter than what she was expecting, considering it only came to her mid thigh. After putting on the kimono she noticed something else in the wrapping, it was a pair of matching high-heeled leather boots. Kagome slipped them on, they fit like a glove.

After studying herself in the mirror for a few minutes she was satisfied with the way she looked, she ran out to her balcony.

Feeling brave and daring all of a sudden she leapt over the railing and went out to join the rest of the gang. Unknown to her behind her long burgundy hair, on the back of her kimono there was a half moon which wasn't the crest of the north.

Sesshoumarus head turned slightly when he caught Kagomes scent. He smiled inwardly to himself when he saw she was wearing his present, but that wasn't what caught his eye. '_So I guess the necklace didn't reject her after all.._.'

"Oh my gosh Kagome! Where did you get that?" Sango rushed to her friends' side, grabbing one of the sleeves she slowly rubbed it between a finger and thumb.

"Yeah Kagome, where did you get this gorgeous piece of clothing? It's to die for!" Yura looked like she was about to drool.

"I found it on my bed without a note. Maybe my parents got it for me?" Kagome had to hold herself back from showing off in front of her friends. '_HA! Finally I have something they want!_'

"Yeeaahhh right, like mom let alone dad would buy you something like that!" Souta slightly slurred his words.

"Who cares who gave it to the wench. Now what are we going to do? Shoot the breeze all night?" Naraku finally decided to make himself known.

"I think we should let Kagome decided. It is her birthday after all. So what do ya say Kagome?" Ayame smiled innocently.

Kagome lifted a finger to her lips and began to think.

"Feh! Don't think to hard, might hurt yourself." Inuyashas comment earned a few snickers from a few now light headed guys.

"Oh shut up would you? I think we should do something we haven't in awhile...play capture the flag!" Kagome nudged Sango with her elbow.

Half of the group fell over anime style, the other head sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Please tell me you aren't serious Kags? We haven't play that since we were kids!" Souta already knew the answer before he asked.

"Oh come now my dear friends! Running around in the woods casing after tipsy women, what is so bad about that?" Miroku then remembered he had yet to give Kagome her birthday bottle of sake.

"Which reminds me, here birthday girl, take a sip of this before we start with the game." This earned Miroku a slap upside the head thanks to Sango.

Kagome just laughed but was still feeling daring. She walked over to Miroku and grabbed the bottle, with out thinking twice chugged down half of the bottle before moving it from her lips to catch her breath.

Everyone just stared at Kagome, no one has ever seen her drink so much of a drop of liquor before.

"Well what's everyone waiting for? I say guys against girls! Same rules as always, guys home base is over by the lake, ours will be by the statue outside of the garden." With some reluctant nods the teens split up and made their way to their 'home bases'.

'_Still the same Kagome, always wanting to play. I need to catch her off guard and alone then set my plan into motion_.' This was the only reason Sesshoumaru agreed to play her childish games.

Although deep down he loved being able to do these kinds of things with her again.

Both sides worked out their strategy plans before setting out into the woods. The girls agreed to play dirty if needed, the guys agreed not to give into their chicks.

Everyone intended on playing the game all the way through, well everyone but Sesshoumaru.

For once in his life he knew why his brother and his horny little friends acted the way they did. Sesshoumaru could hardly contain himself from jumping on her when he saw her in the kimono he gave her.

'_I can finally have her all to myself, and no one can stop me this time. I know she will give in willingly, if not, well I'll just have to convince her too_.'

Kagome snuck through the woods trying to be as quiet as she could be, it was kind of hard though in those damned boots.

'_Why did I wear theses again? Oh yea! Cause I look good in them._' Smirking to herself she didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching her every move.

Kagome suddenly had chills run down her spine which made her stop in her tracks. It then dawned on Kagome someone was watching her, reacting to late she found herself pinned to a tree.

Pulling herself together Kagome tried to put together what just happened. Hearing a low growl she snapped her head up toward the sound.

Kagome shuddered when her eyes met with her attackers'. Subconsciously she tried to step backwards but was stopped by the tree which she was pinned too.

She was met by piercing gold eyes staring down at her. She scanned them for any signs of emotions or motivation for pinning her like this.

"Sesshoumaru…" was all she could say. He reached up with his hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, his claws brushing lightly across her skin causing her to blush slightly and look away from him.

"Kagome, there is no need to fear this Sesshoumaru, or anything that you are about to remember…" before Kagome could ask him what he meant by that she found his mouth clamped down over her own.

She tried her best to push him away but her body told her different and slowly she gave into his kiss. Suddenly memories she never knew she had started to emerge. He slowly broke the kiss between them, Kagome felt her knees give way and slid down the tree.

Not knowing what to expect Sesshoumaru took a few steps back but immediately was by her side again when she grabbed her head and started to scream. Pulling her into his chest he tried his best to calm her. "Shhh, don't fight it love, just let them come to you naturally, resisting the memories will just cause you harm."

Kagome saw everything flash before her eyes, them playing, him marking her, her being rushed away by her father to Keades, her lying there while Keade preformed a suppressing chant.

She also saw and felt everything that Sesshoumaru had to go through all theses years. Her heart ached to comfort him and at the same moment hurt him for not telling her sooner.

"So that's why you pushed me away…" her voice sounded so broken and sad. Sesshoumaru could feel the emotions radiated off of her.

"Kagome, I.." he was cut off when she slapped his cheek.

"You're no better than my parents are! I may have been young but I did care for you, you know! I may not have loved you in the way I should have at the time but there was NO reason for anyone to hide this from me!" catching him off guard she slipped out of his grip and tried to run away from him.

He moved faster than she had expected him too and once again she found herself pinned beneath him. She struggled against him beating her fists into his chest.

Grabbing her wrists and slamming them above her head, he spoke in a soft yet stern voice "Kagome stop this childishness right now! I can understand you feeling betrayed, but you must know that it was not I who wanted to keep this from you. Do not for one second think you are the only one here that has not been through hell these past seven years."

Kagome looked up at him with pleading eyes "Please just make this pain stop. I feel like my whole body is on fire. Make this aching go away, I need you Sesshoumaru.."

Sesshoumaru gently wiped a tear away from her cheek, moving his face inches from her own he softly whispered "As you wish my lady..."


	5. Shock, realization and appearance change

**Shock, realization and appearance changes.**

"I'm still not totally comfortable with this you know!" Surprisingly instead of Jun whining or becoming enraged about the situation between her daughter and the young lord, it was Toshikazu.

"I'm still too young to be a father! Let alone a father-in-law or even a…grandfather." As soon as this left his mouth the great Northern Lord felt light headed.

"Too young maturity wise maybe..." Yayoi said under her breath.

"GRANDCHILDERN!" Izayoi and Jun said together startling their already on edge mates.

"You two are getting carried away with this whole situation. You need to slow down and…" Inutaisho was interrupted by his wife's voice.

"We need to get them their own castle right away!"

"Yes indeed! One with several nurseries! I want a whole litter of grandchildren." Jun said starry eyed.

"Calm yourselves women! How do you think your children would react if they heard you saying all this? They aren't even completely mated yet and here you two are planning out their future children!" Inutaishos comment fell on deaf ears seeing as how all four of the ladies were making their way out of the room, most likely some where more private to make further plans for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Heh, and some have wondered why I do not keep a mate for very long. They medal in affairs which aren't their own." Naoki smirked as he sipped on some red wine.

Ryoichi agreed with a low grunt.

Once again Toshikazu found himself rubbing his temple out of annoyance.

"Let them deal with the realization of their pups growing up and not needing their care anymore in their own way. They see grandchildren as a new way to relive what they had with their own pups all over again." Inutaisho said as if he was unaffected by everything that was to come.

"Females are too complicated. Kami, I hope Yayoi doesn't go over board like your mates are doing now when Kouga and Ayame finalize their courtship." Inutaisho merely rolled his eyes at Ryoichis statement.

"Let us not forget dear friend, your mate along with ours ran out of the room without hesitation to make plans for pups that aren't even a concern of the two reunited lovers." The three other demon lords simply nodded their heads before sinking into a conversation about politics and their lands.

Kagome felt guilty for enjoying Sesshoumaru's tongue that was now exploring her mouth. She let out a small moan into his mouth as she felt one of his hands slide past her stomach, behind her thighs only to stop on her ass with a rough squeeze.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her lips at her reaction. '_Now this Sesshoumaru remembers why he picked out this kimono, easy access_.'

Kagomes eyes widen with shock when she realized his right hand had left her hind end only to rest on the front of her lace panties.

Before she could resist his advances, Sesshoumaru grabbed a fist full of her hair and roughly pulled her head back exposing her creamy neck. He ran his tongue down her jaw line, across her neck then back up to her ear with a light nip.

"You will do well to submit to this Sesshoumaru. I will not lie to you, your first time will hurt. Once we have begun I will not stop myself." His right hand teasingly started to rub the now slightly damp lace panties.

Letting go of her hair he propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her through the slits of his eyes watching her facial expressions.

Kagome let out a small gasp as she – against her will – arched her back under his touch. He smirked to himself as he heard Kagomes breathing become more erratic.

'_So this is how he wants to play? He is stupid if he thinks he can be in control. I can not let him win and have this affect on me, even if I want it as badly as he!_' Leaning up she captured his lips with hers.

He was caught off guard by her move and how raw her kiss was. '_Kagome has never been one to 'just give in' what is this little wench planning_?'

As if she had read his thoughts Kagome pulled back panting a bit to catch her breath. "You know…we never did finish our game seven years ago. If you can catch me fairly this time, I'll submit to you in everyway possible." With that being said she somehow managed to slide out from under him and started to make her way deeper into the woods.

Before completely disappearing from the confused young lord she yelled back over her shoulder "And no cheating this time!"

"So the hunt begins…" Sesshoumaru slowly stood wiping off the dirt from his clothes before walking calmly into the woods toward his prey.

Kagome had learned a few things over the years from her mother's miko training, one being how to mask her scent, she only hoped it was strong enough to work on Sesshoumaru. After running a ways Kagome was sure she had thrown him off of her trail, Kagome sat down on a log to remove her boots.

"I need to remember where I'm leaving these so I can come back later and get them." Catching his scent in the air Kagome leapt up quickly, leaving her boots beside the log.

Sesshoumaru's suspicions where confirmed when he came across her boots. He had smelt light traces of magic earlier which was laced with Kagomes scent.

"So she put a masking spell on herself. She was always full of surprises, too bad it won't do any good. I can still make her out, barely, but it's still enough to know where she is." Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly

'_She told this Sesshoumaru not to cheat, and yet she felt the need to use magic. She will need to be put back in her place_.'

Kagome heard a twig snap and twirled around expecting to see Sesshoumaru, instead she was met by Sango and Yura.

"Kagome! How the hell did you end up out here? Where are your boots? And WHY is your kimono top open like that? Mhrmph.." A hand covered Yuras mouth.

"Well I..I.. uhm..heh.." Kagome stumbled over what to say "Apparently our little Kags here found her own game to play, let's go since we weren't invited." Sango gave her friend a knowing look before winking and dragging a dumbfounded Yura off.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome was relieved her friends left without making her explain herself. Hearing another cracking sound she slightly turned

"I will not explai…" She suddenly found herself pulled tightly against a strong chest.

"If you were planning on hiding from this Sesshoumaru, being out in the open chatting away with friends wouldn't be the best place." Kagome struggled against his grip then quickly spat out an immobilizing spell and took off running. Unable to move, Sesshoumaru's anger spiked as did his impatience's.

Kagome felt like she was running in circles, she cursed herself when she saw her boots which she had left on the ground. Out of no where Sesshoumaru appeared and all but threw Kagome over the log.

Before she could even finch, he was behind her kneeling, his hand placed on top of her head gripping her hair. "Wench! I grow tired of the games you insist on playing."

He placed one of his knees between her thighs forcing them open. Kagome shuddered under him as she felt his free hand once again find its way back to the front of her laced undergarments.

Expecting him to only tease her again, she was caught of guard as he tore them off and tossed them aside like rags. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when he jerked her hair making her head turn to the side.

"Just because you are to be my mate does not mean this Sesshoumaru will go easy on you…"

Sesshoumaru places a finger at her entrance and slowly started pushing inward. He smirked into her ear as he heard her let out a small gasp.

He quickly added a second finger and sped up his pace. Kagome bit down on her lower lip to keep from moaning, she'd be damned if she was going to let him know how badly she wanted this from him. He already knew of course, he could smell her arousal spike the moment he knelt behind her.

Sesshoumaru decided he had enough of play time, even though this was their first time being together he could no longer keep the demon inside him at bay.

He removed his fingers from within her and hiked her kimono up around her waist. Kagome let out a low growl of disapproval at the sudden loss of his fingers.

"Tell me…do you still ache koi?" his words seemed emotionless as they traveled into her ears. "H-hai." Was all she was able to choke out.

Sesshoumaru released his grip on her hair, now being able to remove his clothing, he tossed them beside her on the log before dropping back down behind her positioning himself to enter her.

"Brace yourself my love, for I will not hold back." Without warning he slammed all the way into her. Kagomes body was on fire, she tried desperately to get away from the pain, two strong arms around her waist held her in place.

Tears rolled down her face and silent screams came from her mouth. Sesshoumaru nuzzled the back of her neck, making sure he stayed still long enough for her body to against.

"I promise it will only hurt this one time, please forgive me." Kagome sunk her claws into the bark beneath her and tried to slow her breathing to calm herself.

When he felt she was ready he started to move at a slow but forceful pace. Kagome thoughts of harming him were pushed aside when she became aware of his movements. She couldn't help but throw her head back and moan in pleasure. Answering her silent plea, he quickened and deepened his thrusts just below his demon-like speed. Kagomes eyes glazed over with pure lust, he was whispering wicked things into her ear, as she tightened her grip on his forearm while licking her now dried lips.

Reaching up with a one hand he cupped one of her breasts roughly, while placing the other on top of hers which was still digging into the log. Leaning over her as far as he could without loosing his balance, Sesshoumaru gave into his inner demon and let go of all control he had left. Her moans only encouraged him to continue with his god-like speed.

Unfamiliar with the feeling that she was experiencing in her stomach, Kagome thought fireworks had exploded inside her as she screamed out 'his' name as her body shook violently.

Sesshoumaru grunted in surprise as her body clenched around him pushing him over the edge, slamming into her one last time he released his seed inside her.

Neither one of them moved for what seemed like for ever, afraid of ruining the moment that had just pasted between them. Still panting Sesshoumaru, unwillingly, removed himself from her, sitting back against the log he reached over towards his clothes preparing to dress himself.

He was stopped suddenly when Kagome straddled his lap. She leaned her forehead against his, lightly swaying back and forth.

"Kags, there is one more thing we need to do to finalize this.." She jumped startled by his voice breaking the silence.

She sat back some to look at him "Uhm, sure, what is it?" "I must re-bite you. The mark you wear now is just one that shows I put my claim on you. This one will in a lack of better words 'seal the deal'."

"You want to re-bite me? Are you out of your mind? You got away with it once you won't again!" Kagome continued with her rants, Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes, leaned over without her noticing since she was to caught up in her words and bit down on her neck.

Instead of feeling pain like she expected, Kagome felt herself becoming excited again. Sesshoumaru sensed this but restrained himself.

He flicked his tongue over one of his fangs, cutting it, then swirled it around her wound mixing both of their blood together. He pulled away to inspect the damage his had caused her, satisfied with how it was healing, he leaned back against the log again.

"You know, I should slap that cocky look right off your face." Kagome huffed while crossing her arms.

"You should, but you won't. Tell me Kagome, do you remember the conversation that transpired between us at this Sesshoumarus coming of age party?"

She raised an eye brow before answering "Vividly, why do you ask? That was a while back and I'm surprised you are mentioning it."

"Well do you remember what you told me when I found you beside the lake?"

_  
Flashback_

Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her "Why are you splashing around like a fish out of water?" Kagome shot him a look of death.

"Did you come here to laugh at me too? If you did just get it over with, I just want to be alone..." the sadness in her voice pulled at his heart.

"This Sesshoumaru has come to do no such thing. Tell me who has upset you, I will personally deal with them!" Sesshoumaru clinched his fists 'Who ever hurt her will pay for it by my hands and my hands alone.'

"Its nothing really, don't worry about it. I doubt they meant to make me cry. I just can't help but take what they said to heart though." Looking up at him through her watery eyes she continued "I just wanted to look the way they do! I tried to do my own make up and I thought I did a good job until they started to laugh at me... I know I will never be as pretty as them, but they didn't have to laugh at me."

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear her say she wasn't as pretty. "Tell me Kagome, what would you change about yourself then? Since you obviously seem to think changes are in order."

Letting out a sigh Kagome told him "Where to begin? My hips should have more a curve, a thin toned waist, a perkier bigger bust, and full lips! But I will never look like they do, so I just need to accept it."

"Kags, you are only 13, your looks should be the last thing on your mind." Taking her chin in his hand

"And you're right...You will never be as pretty as them, you're prettier." Kagome turned her head away from him trying to hide the blush which was spreading across her face.

_End flashback._

"Now tell me why you asked me about that? If you are wondering if I think they are prettier and better looking than me, yes. Yes I do. Did I once dwell on the fact that I don't have their figure..yes but I swear I don't let it get to me." Placing a small peck on her cheek he stood with her then placed her on the ground.

Placing her hands on her hips she cocked her head to the side "Are you going to tell me why you brought this up, or are you going to make me guess?"

"If you really must know, go down to the stream and take a look." Sesshoumaru smirked at her then turned his attention towards dressing himself.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and made her way down to the stream. "Who does he think he is, playing mind games with me! I have the right mind too...Oh my god..."

Kagome let out a loud squeal of happiness as she stared at herself in the stream. Her body has changed in all the ways she wanted all those years ago.

Her hips curved out more, making her short kimono even shorter, she had to readjust the sash around her waist due to it becoming slimmer, her breasts now threatened to jump out, and her lips now had the pouting look she had always wanted.

She jumped when she felt his arms snack around her waist. "Is my mate satisfied with her gift?"

"Kami Hai! B-but how did you do this?" she asked turning to face him.

"This is why I had to re-bite you, males can give their new mates any wish they want -within reason that is- once the mating ritual is complete." Throwing her arms around his neck Kagome was on the brink of crying

"Arigato Sesshoumaru, arigato."

Everyone else had made their way back to where they had met before starting Kagomes silly little game of capture the flag.

"Its one thing to suggest plaything this stupid game, but its another to skip out on it and not tell anyone! Where the hell did my wench of a sister get off too?" Souta had begun to worry a little when she had yet to show up.

"You know speaking of skipping out on the game, I haven't seen your brother in awhile Inuyasha." Sangos head shot up when she heard Miroku say this.

"Feh, who cares where the bastard is? Not like hes missed." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kikyo who was currently laying under him.

"Would you two knock it off for a second! No one has seen my little sister or your brother! What if something happened to them!" Souta wasn't sure if he was panicking out of sibling concern or over reacting to how much sake he has drank.

"More like _between_ them..."Yura was cut off from saying anything else when Sangos hands clamped down over her mouth.

Her efforts where in vain though, everyone was tipsy but still knew they had heard Yura correctly.

"What do you mean '_between them'_? What the hell is going on here!" Souta marched over to his girlfriend who just shrugged her shoulders.

Miroku noticed Sango was fidgeting her hands. "My dear Sango, could you please give us some incite on what has happened to Kagome and Sesshoumaru?"

"Look all you people need to know is they are safe and I really don't think it's a good idea for you to bother them right now." Sango prayed they would leave it alone but knew it wouldn't be answered.

"Don't play with us Sango, you know whats happening now spill it! You know how much we girls love gossip." Kaguya winked at Sango and urged her to go on, Sango let out a sigh knowing there was no way around it.

"It's really nothing to get in a twist over. Yura and I stumbled across Kagome while searching for the guys and well, she looked flustered and her clothes were a mess. That's all, it could have been from her running around trying to get the flag from you guys for all we know."

"Just a mess huh Sango? Please, it looked like she had been wrestling around seeing as how her top was open and practically showing off her ass as well. Plus you know as well as I do she had Sesshoumarus scent all over her." Yura realized a little too late why Sango had tried to shut her up, Sango simply smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

There were several gasps from people in the group along with a loud 'WHAAAT' from Souta.

"I'm going to kill him!" Yura placed a hand on his arm trying to calm him.

Unaware of the danger they were walking into Sesshoumaru, followed by Kagome came strolling up towards the group. All heads turned toward them when everyone noticed their presents.

Feeling uneasy with all the eyes on her Kagome hid behind Sesshoumarus back wishing they had just stayed in the woods a little longer.

Sango stood to walk over to her friend to find out what really happened but a hand reached out grabbing her wrist to stop her. Miroku simply shook his head no while pulling Sango back down beside him.

Reluctantly pulling himself off Kikyo, Inuyasha swaggered his way over to his brother, Sesshoumaru's nose curled, his little brother reeked of booze.

"And just where the hell have you been fluffy?" Inuyasha hiccupped.

"Back down now little brother, my whereabouts are no concern of yours or anyone else's." Sesshoumaru stated turning his gaze upon Souta.

Pulling his arm away from Yuras touch Souta drew his sword out and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "You will tell me what you did to my sister, NOW."

"Put the sword away little boy. This Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat himself, but since you are as dense as my little brother I will once more. My business is none of yours or anyone else's concern." Rage flashed over Soutas eyes, he was about to charge Sesshoumaru when Kagome stepped in front of him with her arms out.

No one recognized her at first, Sango was the first to speak up. "K-kagome, what happened to you? You look so..." "Gorgeous!" Miroku took the words right out of her mouth.

"I'll explain everything in the morning. It's been a long night and I would really like to go to bed." Before she could ask Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and lead her off towards the castle.

"Hey! Get your asses back here NOW!" Souta started to chase after them but didn't make it far considering his feet got in the way and he tripped over them. Everyone fell on their sides from laughing.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal-style before jumping up onto her bedroom balcony. He set her down softly, watching her walk over to her French doors and open them revealing the room inside. Kagome turned slightly and motioned for him to follow her. He mentally slapped himself for being unsure if he should do so or not.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to wash up before retiring for the night." Turing on his heels he started to go in the direction where he smelled the hot springs.

Kagome fidgeted for a second but decided to let him go alone. Once he was out of her sight Kagome stripped herself before crawling her into her bed. The silk sheets felt cool to the touch against her skin, she snuggled against her pillow while replaying what had happened earlier.

She couldn't help but let out a small moan when she thought of the way he had touched her. Her hands took on a mind of her own as they began to slide over her stomach. Sesshoumaru had entered the room without her noticing, when he had caught her aroused scent in the air, a genuine smile appeared on his lips as he slipped to her bed side.

Kagome's hands had almost reached their destination when she heard husky breathing. She sat up suddenly with wide eyes and was somewhat relieved to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a cocky look on his face and naked as the say he was born. He sat down on the bed, leaning back he pulled her back against him, letting her lie on her right side he draped an arm over her waist spooning with her.

He placed feather like kissed down Kagomes neck "You were wrong if you thought you could start with out me…"

He let a hand slide down to one of her thighs gripping it gently he pulled her leg over his. He began to softly rub her inner thigh working his way up slipping one finger between her lips and rubbed the jewel beneath her skin. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed tightly while moving her hips against the movements of his finger.

Sesshoumaru worked his finger into her harder and faster, smirking as she let out moans between pants. Sensing she was close he evilly slowed down only to start again when she whimpered with need. Kagomes world was swirling around her, her vision was becoming blurry with a familiar feeling growing in her stomach.

Without explanation Sesshoumaru removed his finger from within her , Kagome groaned with frustration "What do you think you're doing mister? Who told you, you could stop!" she was silenced by a finger to her lips.

Though some would be disgusted by the fact that her bodies juices were now on her lips, it only made Kagomes aroused state increase.

Sesshoumaru gave her earlobe a nip "Who said I was stopping? I'm merely replacing my finger with something that can fill your appetite." Kagome gave him a small nod before grinding her body against his.

Placing himself against her lips, he slipped about half way inside of her. Kagome smiled when she heard him groan in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru grabbed one of her hands, brining it down with his he started to rub her sensitive pearl, which was practically throbbing with need. Kagome's free hand was now clenching his forearm as she followed his rubbing movements.

Overcome by his own sexual need Sesshoumaru teasingly start to work himself further into her body then slowly out, almost to the point of falling out then repeated his acts, gaining speed each time.

"D-don't stop, Ss-sesshoumaru, please…" was all she was able to choke out.

Letting go of her hand, he slid his hand under her leg pulling it up into the air giving him more room to 'work'. Still gripping her small waist he held her in place as he slammed himself in and out of her.

Kagomes could no longer keep quiet, letting out a scream as her body shook violently as she felt an explosion spread through out her. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth together upon hearing his mate cry out in pleasure. Rearing his head back Sesshoumaru let a low growl before finding his own blissful release.

Kagome mustered up the strength/courage to flip over to look at him. Sesshoumaru was somewhat taken back by what he saw in her eyes…want, need and love.

With unspoken words passed between them Sesshoumaru embraced her body with his arms. Kagome surprised herself when she felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks. As he felt her sob into his chest Sesshoumaru was unsure of what had brought this on and was a little unsure of what to do.

Stroking his fingers through her hair he softly whispered her name. Looking up at him she gave him a sweet smile and shook her head.

"You did nothing wrong love, I'm just over come with so many emotions I don't know how to respond to them." Pressing his lips against hers he let her know he understood.

"You should rest now mate, tomorrow will prove to be a difficult one." She snuggled against the warmth of her body before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	6. After Effects

**After Effects**

Kagome awoke the next to the smell of pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. Gathering the sheets up around her chest she sat up looking around for the food, she gasped at the sight before her. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the side of the bed holding her breakfast on a silver tray. Smiling at her, he set the tray on her lap then placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Good morning beautiful. I hope the food is satisfactory, I took it upon myself to make it."

Kagome wiped a single tear away from eye before saying "Its not poisoned is it?"

Sesshoumarus mouth all but dropped open at hearing her remark. Knowing he did not take kindly to her joke she swatted his arm.

"Lighten up I was just teasing, I smells wonderful. The rose was a nice touch also." She smiled at him knowing he wouldn't stay mad at her for long.

Giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head, he gracefully rose to his feet from the bed. "I must take my leave for a short while. There are things that need to be discussed between your family and mine."

She pushed her lips out before crossing her arms. "When will you come back? I wanted to spend some time with you today…."

"I will return as soon as I am able. This I promise. Now you need your strength so eat." Without another word he was gone.

Kagome let out a sigh before returning her focused back to the food in front of her. '_He did go to all the trouble of making this for me…He can be sweet when he wants to be. Maybe this whole mating thing won't be as bad as I thought…_'

Before Sesshoumaru even arrived he could hear the childish rants of his new brother-in-law. 'Kami, let this meeting go shifty so this Sesshoumaru can return to Kagome.' Sighing to himself he pushed his way into the Northern Lords study only to witness the beginning of Soutas outburst.

"You knew that this was going to happen all along and you did nothing to stop it!" Souta slammed a fist down on his fathers' desk.

"This matter has nothing to do with you so I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself for the time being." Toshikazu was going to let his sons' outburst slide for now.

He understood that Souta was upset about being kept out of the loop on his sister being Sesshoumarus mate, but this was how it had to be. It would have been too risky to let him or anyone else besides the Elders to know.

Souta let a low growl escape from his throat "Father how could you seal your own flesh and bloods fate like this?"

"Tell me, why do you show such hostility towards Sesshoumaru? This insures an air tight treaty between the Western and Northern lands; also it insures a future heir for the West. There is no room for discussion, what's done is done and nothing can change that."

"And you think he –points over to Sesshoumaru- is the best choice? I have no personal hostility towards him. I just do not believe he would be good mate for my sister. He's cold, emotionless, and kills without regard."

Toshikazu looked from Souta, to Sesshoumaru then back to Souta. "He is how a young lord should act; perhaps it would do you some good to take notice. He tends to his duties in a responsible manner, I am sure he is not completely emotionless or your sister would not have accepted him as her mate and without a doubt in my mind I am quiet sure he will be able to protect her and any heirs she produces him."

Sesshoumaru had taken his place sitting between his father and younger brother, whom sat across from Toshikazu and Souta, had angled his chair to the side so he could keep an eye on both parties.

"My son has spoken his mind on this issue; you make speak yours now if you wish." Toshikazu leaned back into his chair waiting for the young lords' response.

A sudden feeling of distress washed over Sesshourmaru '_Kagome…something has upset her_.'

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to discuss his personal relationship with his mate, which he is currently kept from seeing. I only agreed to this meeting to formally tell you the mating ritual has been completed, Toshikazu, not to do so would have been dishonorable of this Sesshoumaru. Now if there is nothing else, I bid you good day." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, bowed and made his way to the door.

Both Inuyasha and Souta had their mouths open due to shock of how straight forward his statements had been.

"Feh, I have something to say and I don't care what anyone thinks! No one asked me if I wanted the wench as my sister-in-law." Inuyasha received three very cold glares.

"You two may be excused I think you have both ran your mouths enough for one day." Toshikazu waved his hand to dismiss the two younger lords.

Before taking their leave Souta addressed his father once more "Father, I can assure you this is not over with."

Inutaisho who has remained quiet through out the whole ordeal finally spoke. "Do you have an regrets in agreeing to their matting?"

Toshikazu was somewhat surprised by his friends statement. "No, I do not have such feelings. If I did not think he would be good to or for her, I would have had the mark removed from her body the night I had her memories suppressed."

Inutaisho nodded his head in agreement. "Hai, I think she will be good for him as well, maybe it will lighten the boy up some."

Kagome had just finished placing her tray on the bedside table and was making her way to get dressed when there was a light knock on her chambers door.

Mumbling to herself and throwing on her robe she told who ever was there they may enter. "Mother, Izayoi –bows- What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We just wanted to check up on you this morning. How are you holding up so far my dear?" Izayoi could hardly keep her happiness from exploding from her as she embraced Kagome.

Kagome was shocked when Izayoi hugged her but just shrugged it off. "I'm doing fine, why wouldn't I be?" she gave them both a questioning look.

"How about we all sit down and have some tea? Wouldn't tea be nice Jun?" Kagome found herself being pulled over to a table and pushed down into a chair.

Her mothers' voice rang out as she called for a servant to fetch them some tea before she joined them at the table.

Jun studied her daughter for a few moments "So I see Sesshoumaru has already given you his gift! You look wonderful Kagome. Tell me, when are you planning on repaying him for his generosity?"

"Ok, what's going on? I know you have a reason for being here…" Kagome looked back and forth between the two ladies.

"Kagome dear, do you know what your new duties are now that you are Sesshoumarus mate?"

"Uh, duties? What duties?" Jun simply smiled as she poured all three of them some tea. "Yes duties honey, you have a few of them now that you are the future lady of the West. You will have even more once yo actually take the title."

"Well you now have my attention, so spill it already!" Kagome never could stand it when someone knew something she didn't.

"Kagome, now that you are his mate, Sesshoumaru is going to expect many things fro you. You will be expected to do these things without arguing or questioning the motives behind them." Kagome just raised an eyebrow still not grasping what her mother was hinting at.

"Kagome, dear." Izayoi spoke up. "You need to make yourself available to Sesshoumaru at all times. Mentally, emotionally and physically. You're the only one he can come too when he's distressed, so you must be strong for him."

"I didn't need to be told all this. Being there for someone comes naturally when you care about them." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

The two ladies just looked at each other "Yes I guess it does come naturally, but honey, let me stress how important it for you to submit to him until your bonding is completely finished. Even though the initial mating ritual is complete, the bonding one isn't."

Kagome once again had a confused look on her face. "Jun I don't think you're explaining it clear enough for her, let me try I have experience since I have Inuyasha for a son." Izayoi's comment earned a loud 'HEY!' from Kagome.

"Just because I don't understand what it is you two are trying to explain to me doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm new to all this mating stuff so back off! And I'm not stupid like Inuyasha!" Kagome was at her wits ends with this conversation.

Both ladies put their hands up defensively and shook their heads. "Ok, ok, point taken little one. I guess I'll just be blunt then. Over the next few days Sesshoumaru is going to want to mate with you as much as possible and we were just trying to warn you about it. You will be wise to submit and not fight him despite how sore you become."

Kagome had been sipping on her tea when Izayoi's words reached her ears, just about spitting it all over her.

"Mother why do you seem to calm about this? You know what he's going to do right? What he expects…me to do?" Jun just chuckled at her daughters' statement.

"Of course I do love; he is a male demon after all. An inu demon at that, which makes it that more important for you to just give me what he wants. I'm fine with this because one: it's not like this hasn't happened between you two before and two: I want grandchildren." Kagome fell over anime style.

Regaining her composure back Kagome looked at both women who had smug looks on their faces. "That's what this is all about! Grandchildren! Is that what you meant by repaying him? You'll be lucky to even have one now! Get out! I want to be alone." Knowing i wouldn't be best to continue their conversation with the emotional teen both ladies bowed before making their way out the door.

"Hey how are you Kagome? Have fun mating Kagome? When can we expect a grandchild Kagome? Think we care about your feelings Kagome? No we don't! GAH! The nerve of them!" Kagome was too caught up in her rants to notice Sesshoumaru had entered the room until she was swept up off the floor and into two strong arms.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck trying to calm her down. "What has gotten my mate so riled up? What distresses you so?"

Kagome untangled herself from his grip and without a response to his question she turned back to the task she had been doing before their moms had made their appearance.

Sesshoumaru made himself hold back a growl as she walked further away ignoring him in the process. "Answer."

Kagome knowing she was pushing it still decided to ignore his request and went on with dressing herself. 'I don't care if I'm suppose to submit to him, just because I'm his mate now doesn't mean I'm going to loose who I am in the process, I've never backed down and I wont start now!'

Having enough of being shunned Sesshoumaru quickly darted behind her, grabbing her wrist, he threw her against a wall. "This Sesshoumaru will ask once more, Answer!"

Not letting her surprise show Kagome lifted herself up off the floor, sending him a glare what would make hell seem cold before readjusting her kimono. Sesshoumarus eyes flashed over with red, in one stride he had her pinned by her neck up against her chamber wall, feet barely touching the floor.

Squeezing her neck a little more he spoke "You will do well to learn your place, This Sesshoumaru will make sure of this." He released her letting her fall back to the ground in a slump.

Sesshoumaru felt regret consume his heart when he saw how afraid she was of him, but this needed to be done. He had never let anyone defy him and get away with it. Even if she was his mate, he could not allow it, he would have to be harder on her than anyone else. What if she did this in front of servants? Or even worse other Lords or the Elders. He had to put a stop to her defiance before it even started.

Trying to choke back tears Kagome finally spoke... "I-I can't believe you did that…! If you really want to know why I'm so upset go ask our mothers!"

"They are not here at the moment, so explain yourself." Sesshoumaru stuck his hand out to help her up only for it to be swatted away.

"They came in here right after you left for your little meeting with my father. They explained –for the most part- what my duties would be now since I am your mate. But really what they came here for is to find out when they could expect a grandchild!"

Sesshoumaru was a little taken back "The thought of bearing this Sesshoumaru an heir causes you distress?"

Kagome pressed her forehead against his chest and shook her head "No love, the thought is actually something I can look forward too, but the nerve of them coming in here like that and asking me the way they did, it just seems like that's all they cared about. Is that what I'm expected to do now? Pop out a pup when ever someone wants us to have one!"

Kagome felt tears threaten to fall again, but this time it was out of anger not sadness or fear.

Sesshoumaru let a smirk appear on his lips. "This is to be expected of you yes, you will have an heir for me. For now that can wait, I have some issues I wish to discuss with our mothers."

Placing a kiss on her cheek he walked toward the door, before exiting he threw out over his shoulder

"Do not think you have escaped your punishment for your defiance. You are to bathe and return here admittedly after you have finished and await further instructions." Without leaving any room for her to reply he was out the door.

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground before making her way toward her personal hot springs.

Jun and Izayoi had just finished explaining to their mates what had transpired earlier in Kagomes chambers when an enraged young lord busted through the study's doors.

"Wenches! You will do well to explain your actions to this Sesshoumaru, now!" Sesshoumaru heard the older lords growl at the fact he had called their mates 'wenches' but knew they wouldn't interfere.

"Sessh, calm down dear. We had a girl chat with her that's all, she got upset when we asked about our future grandchildren." Izayoi glanced over at her mate for support but he simply shook his head no.

"It i not your place to medal in our affairs. Pry again and this Sesshoumaru will see too it neither of you will see said grandchild." Both ladies let out a loud gasp

"Kagome would never allow you to do that! She knows it would break our hearts." Jun spat out.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked at Jun as he took a seat beside his father. "Toshikazu, this Sesshoumaru sees where his mate gets her mouth from."

Toshikazu nodded his head in agreement which earned him a death glare from Jun. '_Guess this means I'll be sleeping alone tonight..._'

Without even asking Sesshoumaru reached for a piece of paper, jotting down a few words he folded it in half. Summoning a servant over, he handed him the note along with a small package which he had hidden up his kimono sleeve. After bowing the servant left the study to carry out his new orders.

"And what was all that about?" Izayoi looked at her step-son with questioning eyes.

"For part of her punishment this Sesshoumaru instructed his mate to stay in her chambers and await further orders. That, mother, was what that was all about." Sesshoumaru had called Izayoi 'mother' for as long as he could remember. He never knew his real mother, she died giving birth to him. He felt no real hatred for the women, even though she was human. She had always treated him as her own, no different from Inuyasha, he did see her as a mother figure. He would never admit such feelings though.

Standing from her chair Jun clenched her fists "Punishment? What are you punishing my sweet baby girl for? I swear if you hurt one hair on her beautiful..." before Jun could continue her interrogation or threaten him any further Toshikazu interrupted her.

"Sit down woman and be quiet! She is no longer your baby but his mate. If he thinks there is need for punishment then do not question his actions! Is that clear?"

Toshikazu did feel bad for being so strict with her but she had slipped from her place by questioning what Sesshoumaru's motives where.

Knowing he would never explain himself to his mother-in-law Toshikazu took it upon himself to ask instead knowing it would calm his mate "Even though it is not our business would you please explain what it was that Kagome did, Sesshoumaru?"

Knowing why Toshikazu was asking, staring straight at Jun, Sesshoumaru answered "She defied, ignored and straight out disrespected me. This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such behavior from anyone. Her actions will be dealt with accordingly and will not be repeated."

Inutashio chuckled at his eldest son's statement "She is a strong willed girl Sesshoumaru. I'm sure she will not give in without a fight, despite what you may think."

"Unlike you father, I will not go easy on her simply because she is my mate.. This punishment will be carried out effectively, without hesitation."

His father patted him on the shoulder "Do what you think is best my son. But do you honestly think Kagome will let you get away with it? You grew up with her, you know how she is."

Sesshoumaru set back in the chair a little to contemplate over his fathers words. 'No, she won't let me get away with it. She will try to get me back...' This brought an evil smirk to his lips, which made the other four around him uneasy.

Kagome had been pacing in her room some time now trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru was planning on doing to her once he returned. There a knock on her chamber door which caused her to jump slightly, she wasn't really in the mood for visitors so she shouted out a harsh 'I'm busy, go away'. The knocking didn't go away, if anything it became louder, as if several people were trying to break it down.

Getting aggravated with the noise Kagome ran over and roughly opened it up to scream at who ever was making the racket. Kagome was surprised to see who all was outside her door. The only people that were missing were Shippo and Kanna.

"What the hell is all this?" Kagome asked while being pushed back inside her room by Sango who answered her

"Well if you really want to know, we all came to see how you were since Lord high and mighty swept you off last night before we could ask you anything!" Kagome knew it was no use in fighting them on this, she was out numbered sixteen to one.

Letting out a huff Kagome slammed her chamber door shut before sitting on her bed between Sango and Kikyo.

Raising her eyebrow mainly at her brother "I expected you girls to show up eventually but not all of you guys. Becoming nosy are we?"

"More like concerned you nitwit, you ran off last night and you weren't at dinner tonight! Now explain what the hell is going on, NOW. Before I could get everything out of father this morning he kicked Inuyasha and me out of his study." Souta crossed his arms angrily and Inuyasha just let out a 'feh'.

"Are you really that dense? I'm Sesshoumarus mate now, simple as that..." Kagome then explained everything that had happened from the time they were little up too what had happened this morning with her mother and Izayoi, leaving out what happened afterwards when Sesshoumaru had come back.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how wide all of their eyes had gotten.

"If mating is this complicated, I think I'm just going to court you Rin." Kohaku stated nervously.

Rin nodded her head "Let's go out into the gardens, Rin wants to pick flowers!" Everyone just laughed as the young couple ran out of the room as fast as they could.

On their way out they almost knocked over the servant which was getting ready to knock on Kagomes door. Kagome had noticed him and called out to him letting him know he could enter. Walking swiftly he kneeled before Kagome handed her the letter and package.

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to deliver these items to you milady. He requested you follow the instructions in the note." with that the servant left as quickly as he had arrived.

While Kagome unfolding the note Sango snatched the package off her lap to open it. Kagome saw her friends movements before she even attempted to carry them out, but was a second to late in reacting.

"Hey! That doesn't have your name on it Sagon, give it back!" Before Kagome could snatch it back Sango threw it across from her, not really aiming at anyone before being tackled back on to the bed by her best friend.

Miroku was the first to realize the position which Sango and Kagome were lying in "My, my, what a sight. Mind if I join you two lovely ladies?"

Inuyasha took it upon himself to hit the backside of his cousins' head. Not really caring about his comment, he just never liked passing up a chance to hit Miroku.

The package which Sango had thrown ended up in Narakus lap, Kaguya reached over and grabbed it, opening it up she let out a small gasp.

"Their beautiful! How come you never give me anything like this Naraku?" Now wondering what Sesshoumaru had given Kagome every female but Kagome ran over to gaze into the box.

Kagome turned her attention back to the note still in her hand and began reading it to herself...

**_Wear these along with the surprise in your dresser. I expect you to be dressed by the time I return later tonight. - Sesshoumaru_**

'_He never was one of many words. Always straight to the point._' Kagomes attention then snapped in the directions of '_osooohh's_ and _aahh's_'.

Pushing her friends aside she finally saw what all the commotion was about. Sesshoumaru had sent what looked like four bracelets. Kagome took one in her hand to study it, despite it being dainty it looked so elegant.

All four bracelets were made out of silver with amethyst jewels randomly placed all the way around. Kagome was to busy studying them to notice the slight feeling of magic which came from them.

Unbeknown to her and the other females, the guys knew exactly what they were.

All of them smirked at knowing what was going to take place once Sesshoumaru came back, everyone but Souta that is.

"Kagome I really don't think you should put those on..."

"Who asked you? Don't listen to him Kagome, go on try them on. But I think the slightly bigger ones are meant to be anklets!" Yura was right two of them were meant for Kagomes ankles.

Seeing his sister put on all four pieces of jewelry, Souta became enraged and stormed out of the room without saying why.

"Now what do you think lit a fire under his ass?" Kikyo questioned while looking at Inuyasha.

"Uhm, I think we should go now, I'll explain later." The guys then grabbed the closest girls arm and dragged the out of Kagomes chamber.

"What the hell is going on here? Everyone is acting like they've lost it! What ever, now time to see what surprise he left me in my dresser..." Kagome opened the dresser doors and started digging through everything until she found a silk wrapped package.

Shutting the dresser she walked back over to her bed to unwrap the present. She wasn't sure which surprised her more, the fact that there was another note and piece of jewelry or what laid under them. Placing the note and jewelry to the side, she was slightly baffled by what she saw, holding up the contents she studied it curiously.

At first she thought it was a rag, it might as well been! It would have covered up more than this would! The item was a silk purple night dress. No sleeves, just two straps that tied behind her neck, the fron would barely covered her breasts, the sides below her breasts down to her hips were cut out and held together with two string that were separated about 3inches apart. The dress once again joined completely below her hip for another 4 inches.

Kagome gulped slightly turning her attention back to the new piece of jewelry. It appeared to be a choker that matched her bracelets/anklets. Picking up the note she read it out loud to herself.

_**Your hair it to be worn down. The only light that should be lit, are candles on your beside table. Do not put the necklace on, I shall do it when I arrive. - Sesshoumaru**_

Wasting no time Kagome changed into her new present, studying herself in the mirror she did admit she looked sexy.

'_He won't know what hit him..._' She brushed her long hair, smirking she placed her two sliver leaves on each side of her head.

'_If he thinks I'm going to give in with out a fight... he's got another thing coming._' She lit the candles beside her bed as he instructed then proceeded to turn all other light sources off before crawling into her bed to await the punishment her mate had promised her earlier and to scheme up her own plan of action.


	7. Incomplete

I was reading over the story on here and I noticed that I uploaded the wrong doc. heh. So here is an update for this chapter. Don't worry though, I am going to upload the next chapter today as well. I'm tweaking it at this moment. Anywho... I don't inuyasha and all that stuff. I do how ever own the story idea, Steal it and I'll let my two year old daughter loose on you!

* * *

**Incomplete**

With a cocky smile on his face Sesshoumaru entered his mates chamber. He was most pleased that she had followed his instructions about the lighting.

"Good evening milord." Kagome said all too coolly. While waiting for him to return Kagome spent most of the time pacing beside her bed thinking of a way to put her thoughts into motion, upon sensing him outside her chamber door she positioned herself on her bed as if she has done nothing else all night.

"So it seems you are indeed capable of following this Sesshoumarus' orders after all." He let a small smirk form on his lips when he noticed that she was indeed wearing the jewelry that he had crafted for her, and only her. '_Yes she will get what she has coming. She will remember to never defy this Sesshoumaru again after tonight_.'

What he did not take into account was that by pissing her off and then giving her time to stew, she had devised a plan of her own on how to repay him for treating her the way he had earlier.

"Hai milord, does this please you?" Kagome all but forced herself not to beat that smile off of his face. She watched as he started to remove his currant clothes and wrap himself in a silk robe.

She casually slid off of her bed and made her way towards him, she slowly eased her hand up one of her silver leaves and waited until the right time to strike.

He seemed to be off in his own little word as he prepared himself for bed, she took the opportunity to transform her sword '_I would think he would've known better to turn his back on me. Heh.. lets just see how good he really is shall we.'_

Indeed Sesshoumaru was 'off in his own little world' so to speak, but not completely. '_This is the only way that she will remember who is in charge. If I know her, I'm sure she will try something.. I might as well have fun with her.._.'

Kagome leapt into the air planning on bringing her sword down upon him. She was not afraid of any cuts that should happen between them, neither was out for blood, and both being demons the said wounds should heal rather quickly.

Even being demon she did not see him reach for his tenseiga, nor did she see him move behind her until it was too late.

She landed upon her feet with a confused look on her face. Sesshoumaru smirked behind her, he knew she had something planned but didn't fully expect this.

Leaning over her left shoulder he whispered into her ear "You should know better than to turn your back on an opponent."

Cursing herself Kagome spun around and stood in a battle stants. Sesshoumaru clicked his tongue while he looked her over, he hadn't gotten a good look at her outfit until now, he let a growl of approval escape his throat.

"Sesshoumaru that is the last thing that should be on your mind, prepare yourself!" She once again flipped into the air gracefully and brought her sword down towards him.

_'I can not hold my youkia back for long, her games grow old_.' Sesshoumaru easily saw her attack and brought his sword up to meet hers. Once metal touched metal, Sesshoumaru threw her sword off of his forcefully.

Kagome taken back by his action and struggled for a split second to regain her stants.

That was all the time Sesshoumaru needed, he brought his free hand into the air and gently flicked it away from himself.

Before she knew what had happened Kagome found herself pinned to the wall..but by what? Looking up she saw that her left wrist bracelet was now glowing. Her eyes widened when she realized now what they were meant for.

Sesshoumaru made his way to his now fuming mate with a sly smile on his face. Struggling to get free Kagome began to panic, she had no idea what he intended to do with her, she had not anticipated on anything like this happening.

"Its useless to struggle, nothing but this Sesshoumaru's command will break the spell." His words feel on deaf ears as Kagome started to struggle even more.

"You - You JERK! Release me at once! This is unfair and you know it Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him - Kagome pinned a few feet off of the floor by one wrist, she had managed to turn her body to face the wall, then place her feet even with her waist, pushed back to where if it wasn't for her trapped wrist she would be standing diagonally. 

He continued to watch her pull against her might for a few moments until the amusement of the whole thing was gone.

An evil thought sprung to life in his head, slowly he made his way toward her, grinning a dashing grin.

Stopping her struggling Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. _'By the Gods hes hot when he decides to smile_.' Then she rememebered why it was rare for him to smile, when he did... it meant something bad was about to happen.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you planning?" He flashed a smile at her which caused her heart rate to go up, for more than one reason.

Stopping infront of her, she then noticed the position she was in, her waist was level with his face, she was at his mercy, and she knew what he now had planned.

Without warning Sesshoumaru gently started licking her inner right thigh, every so often lightly nipping at her flesh. This earned him soft moans from his mate, seeing that her struggles had ceased Sesshoumaru pushed the bottom of her night gown up around her stomach as he made his way in closer to his target.

_'Damn him! Damn him to hell_!' Sesshoumaru smirked against her right thigh as he switched to her left one only to continue teasing her.

"You enjoy this far to much you know that?" She bit out between moans, he looked up at her boredly before, without warning, slipping a finger into her wet center.

"Hn. It would seem you do as well my beloved." Kagome turned a dark shade of red. _'Heh, the color looks good on her..'_

He wickedly started working in and out of her while keeping up with his nips and licks to her inner thighs. He could feel her start to contract around his finger, and in one swift motion he withdrew his finger, pulled her away from the wall which she was 'stuck' too, only to throw her upon the bed.

Looking at him wide eyed and confused her miko side kicked in, without thinking twice her hand went up to her second silver leaf attempting to transform it as well, her hand never made it of course.

"Do you seriously think this Sesshoumaru would fall for that again?" Kagome once again found she could not move her left wrist, but on top of that when she went to pull on it once more not only could she not move her right hand, but now her feet as well seemed to be glued in place.

Sesshoumaru loved seeing her like this, helpless and most of all pissed that she couldn't do anything about it. Slowly he made his way up onto the bed only to hover over her body.

"Just get this over with Fluffy..but just to let you know, this is not the end of this!" Kagome made sure she put strain on how she said his nickname

Glaring down at this hellfire mate "By the time we're through, you'll be begging this Sesshoumaru for more." with that said he sliced through her barely there nighty and was about to being her so called punishment when to both their surprises a loud knock on the door rang out.

"This had better be the utmost importance!" Kagome slightly winced at the harshness in his voice.

Slowly the door opened and a small figure carefully entered and immediately dropped to the floor to bow. "P-please milord, milady, I was sent to inform you both that Lady Kagomes help is needed."

Kagome would have sat up to address the servant but seeing as she was still pinned she laid still to do so. "Why is my help needed? And by whom?"

"Lady Kaguya is in labor and has requested you be there to assist in the birth milady."

Kagome's eyes opened wide and began to struggle against her restraints. "You may go now, inform Kaguya I'm on my way please."

Sesshoumaru lazily raised one of his perfectly formed eyebrows at his mate "You weren't given permission to leave, so why are you saying such."

"**SESSHOUMARU**! Did you not hear what she just said! Kaguya is going to give birth and I want to be there for it!" Rolling his eyes and suppressing the urge to pout Sesshoumaru released her from her bound.

Smirking watched as she was about to run out of the room naked. "Forgetting something aren't we?"

'Eep!' "Heh Heh... oh yeah..." Looking around she spotted his black robe laying on the floor. "Hope you don't mind sweetie!"

Before he could answer she was running out the door. Sighing to himself, Sesshoumaru gracefully got off the bed to find another robe since his beloved just ran away with his favorite one. _'Maybe this will kick in her motherly instincts..' _A sly and rare smile found its way onto the young lords face.

"Perhaps joining in on the festivities won't be such a bad thing after all..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru had not prepared for what was going to take place once her entered the waiting room for the males. The sight before him had him almost do a double take, there pacing back and forth looking like he was about to have a heart attack was Naraku. 

Naraku was the only soul alive that could revival Sesshoumarus facade of emotionless ness, so to see him stressing out over his mate giving birth was a rare sight indeed.

Noticing his first born has just made his grand entry Inutaisho greeted him with a slap on the back. "And just think son, soon ol' Naraku over there could be you!"

Rolling his nose at the idea of him acting in such a way Sesshoumaru shrugged his fathers hand off of his shoulder. "Do not count on such a thing father."

"Sure, I guess the only way to really know is when the pup or pups are on the way here!" Not being tuned in on the whole conversation as usually Inuyashas ears flicked abit when he heard the last bit his father has said.

"So ya already knocked the wench up, huh? That's the last thing we need is a bunch of lil' miniature fluffys running around!"

Clenching a fist Sesshoumaru glared at his idiotic half brother. "You will do well to silence that tongue of yours before it is removed...permanently."

* * *

Finally reaching her destination Kagome took a second to catch her breath before entering the labor room. '_Running from one end of the castle to the other didn't use to take this much out of me...'_

Upon entering she heard Kaguya yelling at someone to get away from her and something about 'beheading Naraku', gulping Kagome made her way over to Kaguyas side.

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**! And why are you in a robe? **GET THIS THING OUT OF ME**!" Kaguyas eyes were begging to flash over with red, Kagome knew she had to relax her for the baby's sake.

Reaching behind her, Kagome placed a hand on Kaguyas back and slowly released some of her healing powers, just enough to dull Kaguyas labor pains but not enough to purify her or the baby.

"I was, uhm heh, abit tied up when I received the news about you, I'm sorry Kaguya, I was here as soon as I could have possibly have been."

Kaguya not really caring about what had detained Kagome at this point, she no longer felt the pain she was earlier, was just happy that she finally had made it.

Keade made her way over to her daughter and started mashing on Kaguyas stomach along with checking how dilated she was. "Kaguya, ye needs to push when I give the word."

Gripping unto Kagomes free hand Kaguya did as she was instructed to do, it was a long couple of hours by the time the babe was here all three women were spent.

"He's beautiful Kaguya, simply beautiful." Kagome watched in awe as Kaguya lifted the newborn to her chest so he could nurse.

"Would you go get Naraku? I think he should meet his first born." With a smile on her face Kagome simply nodded before running across the hallway.

She was not expecting Sesshoumaru, or even half the males to be in the room, it was kind of...awkward. "Its a healthy baby boy!" That's all she could get to come out, needless to say that's all that needed to be said.

Without hesitation Naraku followed by everyone else fled the room to meet the new addition to the Southern Lands.

"What shall we call him, love?" Kaguya asked while handing Naraku their newborn son. "Hn. Hakudoushi...yes, Hakudoushi shall do nicely."

Watching from the side lines Sesshoumaru studied his mates reactions to the recent events. Oh how she baffled him soo! One minute she was yelling about their parents trying to force her to have a pup, and now, he could feel the emotions that flowed from her, the need and want to have one of her own. Shaking his head of this thoughts, he went to congratulate the new parents and offer his blessings to the little one.

"If you need me for anything, simply send a servant to fetch me Kaguya." Giving her hand a light squeeze Kagome smiled one of her smiles and left the room to give them the bonding time that they needed with the baby.

* * *

Kagome kept quiet on the way back to her bedroom, this was very odd behavior and it slightly worried Sesshoumaru. 

'_Why do I feel so oddly now? Its almost as if I'm once again incomplete. Its like before though, not a feeling of loneliness, but rather, a longing for something, but a longing for what I wonder?'_

Kagome continued to contemplate to herself until they arrived back to the chambers, Sesshoumaru studied her face the entire way back, trying to get a read on the emotions she was transmitting.

Once he shut the door behind them he just gave her one of his famous stares. Kagome didn't seem to notice he wasn't following her until she got on the bed and saw him leaning against the wall staring blankly at her. _'Oh what the hell...?'_

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Hn." Was all he replied.

"Fine, suit yourself then." Flopping over on her side, facing away from him, she closed her eyes only to feel incomplete once again.

* * *

On the other side of the castle a small female figure ran towards the nearest bathroom to empty today's stomach contents. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she once again returned to her lovers side _'I will tell him in the morning, I only pray to Kami this one will make it_.' A single tear made its way down a pale colored cheek, she slowly drifted off to dream land, subconsciously placing a hand over her stomach almost protectively. 


	8. The secrets out

Ah ha! another chapter completed... As always let me know what you think, Im loosing ideas for this story though. I know where I want it to go, I just can't seem to get there. Anyways I did start a new story though, I had a strange need to write last night since I couldnt sleep so I wrote until alittle after 3am. Anyways check out my profile if you want to check it out. Its called Spiral stricken lives, another Sess/Kag story.

Anywho on with the story!

_**The secrets out**_

* * *

She didn't understand how this feeling could appear so suddenly. Ever since last night she has longed for a child to be near her. She had been the first to jump at the chance to watch the baby while Kaguya rested for a while.

"You look so much like your father, all but your hair. It's almost as white as your aunt Kannas." Kagome felt at peace while rocking the new born. Almost.

In away this made the desire for her own pup much stronger. "I must be out of my mind! I just now became Sesshoumarus mate and I already want a pup. I think we need time, alone, first."

Hakudoushi began to stir in Kagomes arms, the sudden movement startled her. "Whoa, easy little one! I guess you must be getting hungry, huh?" As if on cue his little stomach gave a little rumble.

Giggling slightly "Well that answers my question! Lets get you back to your parents little one, I'm sure they are missing you by now." As she made her way back to Kaguyas room, she got the feeling that some one was following her.

"Hn, it would seem as if this plan of yours has worked." A dashingly evil smile formed on a perfect set of lips.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it? Lets just hope everything keeps going our way."

000000

"Are you sure?" A small nod was given as a resonance.

"Positive?" Kouga gulped as once again Ayame gave a nod along with a small smile.

Kouga howled out in approval as his mate confirmed their suspicions. Ayame had been out wake lately and Kouga has sensed as much. They had not told either side of their families of their suspicions, mainly because they did not want it to turn out to be another let down. Ayame has lost three pups so far, their families only knew of two. She had never been far enough along to feel the pups' heart beat before, so both were over joyed and took this as a true blessing, that she could in fact feel this one.

Now they would let the world know. Both knew their tribes would be over joyed with the great news: Ayame was now with pup.

"Don't go gloating just yet babe!" Ayame said as she put a hand over Kougas mouth.

"I want to tell both tribes together, at the same time! We can't do it here so we will wait until we return to our lands, and then send the news to everyone else!"

Kouga thought for a second as he took in everything his mate said. "Oh come on! I wanted to rub it into the mutts face!" Kouga said almost pleading with her.

"Leave Inuyasha alone Kouga! You two spend to much time picking on each other as it is!

000000

"Absolutely not."

"Oh come on! He's soooo cute! How can you resist these big eyes?"

"Very easily." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Just for a second, please?" Kagome begged.

Rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru nodded his head which caused his mate to squeal with delight as she gently placed Hakudoushi into his arms.

Stiffing every so slightly at feeling the babe being placed in his arms, Sesshoumaru quickly relaxed and tried to make sure he was holding the baby right.

"He's not going to bite you."

"Are you implying that this Sesshoumaru would be scared of a mere babe?"

Trying to hold back a giggle Kagome nodded "Yes, this Kagome is implying just that."

"Where are Naraku and Kaguya anyway? Weren't you supposed to bring him back to them?"

"Kaguya wasn't feeling well so Naraku took her outside for awhile. They should be back soon though." Kagome just smiled while watching her mate interact with the baby. She was in awe at how gentle he was trying to be. Making sure he didn't scratch him with his claws or hold him to tightly. '_He's going to make a wonderful father, and he's enjoying this, I just know it_!'

"Hn." Was his only response, he would never admit it but holding the baby did not upset him like he thought, it almost felt, well, natural.

'Maybe having a pup wouldn't be so bad.' Glancing up at his mate, he was met by the smile he loved all to much. '_I'm sure she would look ravishing caring our pup..._' Unaware Sesshoumaru let out a growl which caused Hakudoushi as well as Kagome to stare at him.

Before she could question it the doors opened revealing Naraku and Kaguya, both smiling hand in hand.

This caused Kagome to shudder slightly. It was an odd sight indeed to see these two look, happy. You would think hell itself would freeze over.

Clearing this throat Sesshoumaru gracefully walked over to Kaguya and handed her the babe. Just giving a nod to the new parents he exited the room without another word.

Kaguya stared wide eyed at Kagome "You actually got him to hold the baby!" she more stated than asked.

"It took a little convincing on my part, but yes, I finally got him to hold him." Kagome said while an arrogant smirk danced on her lips.

"Heh, so when can we expect news of your own pups' arrival Kagome?" Narakus eyes flashed over with amusement upon seeing the look on Kagomes face.

Waving her hands in front of her and shaking her head she mustered out a reply "Well! Uhm, heh.. heh.. Don't plan on it to be anytime soon!"

"Really? How curious. I would have guessed other wise. After having to listen to all of your, uhm, 'Extra curricular activities' I would have expected you to be pupped already." Kagomes face paled.

"Y-you heard!"

Kaguyas laughter caused Kagome to jump "My dear, I'd place my bet that the whole castle have heard you two going at it!"

Kagome suddenly felt light headed and stumbled backwards. "Perhaps you should go lye down?" Naraku suggested as he took a hold of her upper arm trying to steady her.

"Heh, heh, yeah. I think that would be best! Send word if you need my help with anything Kaguya." Kagome made her way quickly out of the room only to lean against the wall outside the door. Clenching her chest she tried to steady her heart beat. She knew if she didn't Sesshoumaru would sense that something was wrong, if he hadn't already through their mating bond.

"Poor thing, she's always to busy worrying about others and never about herself." Kaguya stated as she pulled Hakudoushi closer to her now bare chest to feed him.

"Hm, yes. But Sesshoumaru is almost as equally bind." Kaguyas head shot up and looked at him confused.

"Heh, the only reason Kagome is not pupped yet my sweet, is because she has yet to have a true heat cycle. But from the change in her scent, lets hope they are back in the Western lands before it happens or the Northern Lord and Lady are going to hear more than they want out of their little girl." Chuckling darkly, Naraku walked over to his mate and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest, I shall return shortly. I'll make sure the servants know just to place your meal on the table so you won't be disturbed." With that he walked out of the room without a glance back.

000000

He loved this feeling, it almost rivaled the feeling he got when he was rutting with Kagome, almost. Fighting, dueling, any form of combat, this was his true passion. The one thing that made him feels alive, like he belonged and by the Gods was he gifted at it. He made wielding a sword look like a graceful dance, he was flawless and he knew it.

He would never let another soul know but his favorite opponent was the one which he was now battling. Yes, how he loves dueling his younger sibling. Inuyasha was the only one that could push against him as much as he pushed back. He was proud of his younger brother, how quick he was to learn and if he didn't, he never really truly gave up. But he would never say such things out loud.

"Give up now Half-breed! You will never be as good as this Sesshoumaru!" Snapping his whip above Inuyashas head he watched as his little brothers aura flashed darker. 'Heh, good. There's the little brother I know.'

"Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" Inuyasha charged at him like always swinging his sword around like it was a stick.

"That sword is no better than a wooden club the way you, Inuyasha, swing it around like a Neanderthal...a sword can live or die depending on its master" Sesshoumaru let his mask fall momentarily to smirk at his younger brother before throwing him down unto the dojo floor. "Know your place! Inuyasha, a half-breed should act like a half-breed and lick the ground!"

Laughing could be heard through out the dojo, but only one stood out in Inuyashas mind '_Kouga!_'

"What the hell are ya laughing at wolf!" Inuyasha spat out while he pulled himself from the floor. Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes and jumped down off the platform, his shoulders were stiff from not stretching before he started dueling Inuyasha or he would have distracted him from the wolf. Everyone knew what was about to happen, if anything these quarrels between Inuyasha and Kouga were...entertaining.

"Inu-TRASHA, not even you could spoil the mood I'm in at this moment! Go back to getting your ass kicked by Fluffy over there!" Kouga seemed unaware of the death glare he was now receiving from a certain young demon lord.

"Kouga, my dear friend, what seems to have your spirits up so high? Perhaps a daily romp?" Miroku asked with an eyebrow raised.

Souta hit Miroku in the back of the head "Can you ever say something with out being perverted Monk?"

"Well? Are you just going to sit there with a goofy grin on your face or are ya gonna spill it wolf!" Inuyasha was never one to wait for anything, no patience at all.

"Well dog breath, it just so happens that this morning I found out that Ayame is finally pupped!" Just as soon as Kouga heard the words come from his mouth he knew there was something he was forgetting about the 'new news' but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. He merely shrugged it off.

Kouga soon found himself being slapped on the back and congratulated by everyone. He did manage to complete his mission, piss off mutt face. But, it was the wrong 'Mutt face' Sesshoumaru was seething inside, well, more like his inner beast was.

_'the wolf has pupped first_!'

_'So it would seem. Why should I care? Let alone you.'_

_'Now there are to be two pups older than ours!'_

_'What would you have me do? Force our mate to become pupped? She is not ready_.'

_'Its not up to her! I desire an heir_!'

Sesshoumaru stopped his internal talk there, forcing the beast into the cage which he usually had a firm lock on.

000000

Kagome was making her way back to her bedroom chambers intending on lying down after her dizzy spell earlier, until she passed the door which lead to the castles hot spring which was mainly used as a public sauna, the sound of laughter was what caught her ear.

Kagome never could resist the temptation of soaking in a hot spring, having friends around to share it with made it that much more enjoyable! Making up her mind Kagome slid the door open and made her way toward the growing sound of laughter.

"And what is soo funny th---"

"HENTAI!" Poor Kagome didn't know what hit her! Unfortunately it was the closest thing Sango could reach, her shoe. The giggling stopped for a moment until everyone realized it was Kagome Sango hit, not Miroku! Everyone laughed even harder after discovering this fact.

"DAMNIT SANGO! How could you mistake me for that pervert! I sound NOTHING like him!" Kagome stomped her foot out of frustration _'Ow, ugh, I'm going to have a major headache later.'_

"Oh Kagome! _giggle_ I am so sorry! It was a reflex! You know how he always seems to find some reason or another to '_stumble_' upon me bathing. I swear its like he was born with a radar that goes off every time I'm naked." Sango tried to suppress her laughter but to no avail, she could not.

Kagome let out a small growl at her _friends_ to show she was not amused in the slightest way as she began to undress and join them.

"Ahh, this feels good. I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Kagome let herself slide deeper into the hot springs "So now will you please tell me what all the laughing was about? I could hear you guys clear out in the hall way!"

"We were just sharing stories about our other halves my dear." Kikyo explained.

"Ah well, I'm sure you have your fair share of _interesting_ stories Kikyo, since you are being courted by Inuyasha." This comment earned a few giggles amongst the girls.

"Mmm, well we have heard about her sex life already Kagome! Lets hear some from you! How good is that fine piece of meat of yours?" Yura smirked at Kagomes cheeks turned a bright red.

"Yura! That is like me asking you how good my brother is!" Kagome stated while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

Tapping a finger on her chin Yura thought for a second. "Well since you threw it out there on the table, you don't hear me complaining now do you?"

"AHHH! Lalalala, I'm not listening." Cupping her hands over her ears Kagome tried to get the images that were trying to make their way into her head, out.

"Oh come on Kags, we all KNOW he has to be good! You were practically screaming as much last night." Sango never could resist teasing her friend, she was just happy that she finally had found someone.

"Well, bathing use to be my favorite past time…"

A sudden yelp emerged from a once quite Ayame, all eyes seem to dart toward her filled with confusion. "Heh, heh! It kicked! And Kouga wasn't here, hes going to be so disappointed." Her voice shook a little as her pregnancy hormones kicked in.

"W-what do you mean '_it_' kicked? Are you..." Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence before she was cute off.

"OHMYGOSH!" the other four females surround the newly expecting mother and showered her with hugs.

"When did this happen! Well not the exact date but well you get my drift honey!" Kikyo asked trying to pry some information out of the young wolf demoness.

Pushing everyone back to allow her some breathing room Ayame found her breath "Well, I found out that I truly was pregnant last night when I awoke feeling sick and after wards I felt its little heart beating along with mine. I told Kouga this morning...OHH! No! We promised we wouldn't tell anyone else until we told our families! Hes going to kill me!" Tears began to form in her deep green eyes.

Trying to comfort her friend Kagome put an arm around Ayames now sobbing form. "Shh, we won't tell anyone until you let us know its alright to do so, you can trust your friends you know? What good would we be if you couldn't!"

Smiling up at her friend Ayame wiped a tear from her eyes as she nodded her head. Kagome simply smiled back, but some where in the back of her head she heard a low growl. '_What the hell_?'

A sudden pain hit her heart as she watched the other girls go on about how they were going to throw her a baby shower much like that had done for Kaguya, but this wasn't a sad pain, it was something she had never really felt before..Jealousy.


End file.
